Midnight Magic
by Tear Droplet
Summary: Gakuen Alice is a special boarding school in the middle of Tokyo. It looks like a regular school both inside and out in the day but at night, it is a school of magic and secrets. Mikan Sakura, a spell caster full of secrets, one day enters the school. Wha
1. Arrival

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok I was bored and decided to write a new fanfic. I have no clue where this idea came from so don't ask. I hope you guys will like it though.

**Hotaru:** How can like this when it's so stupid?

**Tear Droplet:** Well I'm sorry. I'm just a kid after all and this idea somehow just popped up in my head.

**Hotaru:** A kid huh? No wonder this seems so childish

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey this is only my second fanfic so it was hard for me to think of something. Anyway, if they don't like it I'll delete it. I'm hoping for more reviews then what I got on the first chapter on my first fanfic if it isn't so much to ask for. Hotaru can you do the disclaimer?

**Hotaru:** Why should I do that?

**Tear Droplet:** I'll have the academy give you a 10 rabbits increase on your allowance.

**Hotaru:** This person here doesn't own Gakuen Alice

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway here's the summary once again.

Summary: Gakuen Alice is a special boarding school in the middle of Tokyo. It looks like a regular school both inside and out in the day but at night, it is a school of magic and secrets. Mikan Sakura, a spell caster full of secrets, one day enters the school. What would happen when her life in this Academy? (Ok I suck at summaries but this is the best I could do)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh and by the way, Mikan and the others are 15 in this story.

* * *

**Arrival**

In the middle of the night in Tokyo there was pure silence as a girl with long brunette hair flew by the moonlight on a broom unseen by anybody on ground. Besides her was a small fairy guiding her guiding her. "Nee Sora-chan (Hey Sora) how much longer till we arrive at the school?"the girl asked. "We're almost there Miss so please just wait" she replied. "But this is boring, we've been flying for over 2 hours and I'm getting tired" the girl whined. "Please if you would just wait for a bit longer, we will be there in about 5 minutes" Sora replied annoyed.

After 5 minutes, the girl and the fairy finally started to land. As soon as they approached land, the girl made a light tap as her feet touched the floor when she hopped off her broom. In front of her was a very large gate. "So this is Gakuen Alice huh?" she said as she looked passed the gates to see a building. "I wonder how my new life would be here.""Please wait here while I call my master" Sora said as she flew off.

"_Sigh, I hope I can make good memories here_" she thought as she started to straighten out her outfit. She was wearing a dark purple witch's hat with a dark red ribbon tied around it with a moon and star pin holding it complete with a long sleeved purple dress with white in the front. Designed on her dress was a black cross on each side of the bottom of her dress. For shoes, she was wearing purple high heel boots. (ok I'm not good at descriptions)

Suddenly a voice came up from a speaker near the gates. "Sorry to keep you waiting. You may now enter" said the voice as the gates started to open. "So this is where I start my new life" the girl said softly as she entered the gates with her left hand on her broom and the other on her side. As soon as she entered, the gates closed behind her which surprised her a bit."This way" Sora said as she started to fly towards a building. "_So that's the school_?" she thought to herself as she followed.

"Welcome, it's good to finally have you in the academy miss" came a voice when they entered a room. "Hello mister" she kindly said bowing as she entered. "I'm the High School Principal here in this school and this is my fairy Sora who guided you here. It's good to finally meet you" he said urging her to come over and take a seat next to him while they talk. "Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you too" Mikan said as she bowed again and then walked over to sit.

"Now since you are new, I'll tell you a bit about this school. Some of this you may already know and some in which you don't" he said. Mikan nodded in acknowledgement. "As you know, this school may seem like any normal school but in reality, all the students here are magic users such as yourself. In the day, we act just like a normal school and at night we are the magic school" he explained. "At night when we are a magic school we do all sorts of things. Everybody has a guardian spirit or fairy in the academy so when the time comes, you will also get one."Mikan nodded again. "In this school we also have this thing called star ranking. Basically it's your grade. It is classified as no star, 1 star, 2 stars, 3 stars, and Special star. Of course special star is the highest.""Mister, what is my star rank?" Mikan asked. "Hmm well with your level of magic, I'm going to put you as a special star ok Mikan-chan?"he replied.

"That's ok with me but I want to keep as low as I can profile in this school" Mikan replied. "Don't worry, I doubt that you will attract much attention" he said. "Hmm something about that tone of voice of yours doesn't really guarantee that" she said in a cold icy tone. He ignored what she said and continued to talk. "We also have special classes scheduled for every Friday here to help us advance in our magic. You'll find out more about this from your classmates.""What's my class?" Mikan asked again. "You will be in class 2B in the middle school section for both morning and night classes. I must also tell you that in this school, during the night classes, we don't address each other by our real name" he said sternly.

Mikan looked puzzled. "Well if we don't call each other by our real names, then what do we call each other?" she asked. "We assign a name for you guys" he replied. "So what am I called?" she asked again. "You will know during the assembly welcoming you to this school" he replied. "There is also a school uniform dress code here" he said again "your uniforms are in your room in the dormitory section where I will later have Sora take you" he said "Now umm I think that's about all you have to know, do you have any questions?"

"Hmm is there a time where we are allowed to leave this academy and visit the outside world? "She asked. "That is a no but, there are very rare occasions where the students may" he replied "Anything else?" "Hmm no I think that is about it. If there's ever anything, I could always talk to you right?" "Yup, and you may also talk with your teachers, students, and other principals about anything but please remember not to say anything unnecessary to the students.""Don't worry, I won't tell them anything they shouldn't know about now if you will please excuse me" Mikan said getting up and bowing before she walked to the door with Sora guiding her.

Walking

"This is your room" Sora said as soon as they came to a stop. "Here's your key to the room" she said as she waved a wand she was holding and out appeared a key which landed on Mikan's outstretched hands. "The other students are currently at class and will be momentarily coming back to the dorms. I advise you to rest for tomorrow. Just about everything you need is inside your room. If you need anything, there is a phone in the room in which you can use to call other students, the teachers/principals, or the robot Takahashi who is like a maid and will bring you stuff" Sora said. "Now please enjoy your first stay at Gakuen Alice" she said bowing her head as she flew off.

Mikan used the key to open the door and walked in. She was a bit stunned to see how big and majestic the room was despite the darkness. Mikan didn't bother to open the lights since she preferred the darkness. She walked in and placed her broom in which she was holding by the wall. She then walked up to the curtains and pulled them to reveal the clear moon outside her room. "So starting now I shall begin my new life here at Alice Academy" Mikan uttered to herself as she stared at the moon.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ok that was the first chapter. I know it was kind of short and possibly boring but this is only her arrival after all. I hoped you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of it. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope to continue it so please.

**Hotaru:** If you don't review, I'll shoot you with my Baka Gun

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wahh Hotaru don't do that. We aren't suppose the threaten them. I'm sorry everyone for Hotaru's behavior. Anyway please review. I try my best to guarantee a good chapter 2 ok? So please.


	2. The Beginning

_**Tear Droplet:**_ OMG you guys like it? I'm so happy. I was surprised to find so many e-mails from fanfiction on this. I thought that hardly anybody would review. I'm so glad . Anyway here's the second chapter to show my appreciation. I'm sorry if I have lots of grammar mistakes because for the previous chapter, I wrote it like in half an hour not bothering to check over.

**Natsume:** Hn what did you do to get them to review? This story is so stupid.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I did nothing but type. I'm actually quite surprised to see that I actually had more reviews on this story's first chapter then my first fanfic's first chapter. Anyway let's start off by having Natsume here do the disclaimer.

**Natsume:** Humph I'm not doing it (walks away)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Fine I'll just have someone else do it.

**Mikan:** Hey Tear Droplet what's up?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (looks up) The ceiling.

**Mikan:** sweat drops

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So, what brings you here?

**Mikan:** Ohh nothing, just wondering when the story is going to start. I want to know how my new life will be here at Gakuen Alice.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well since I just randomly thought of this story, I haven't really decided much on it yet so for now can you do this disclaimer for this chapter? Natsume walked out on me.

**Mikan:** Natsume? Who's Natsume?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Freak, ohh well you will find out who he is in this chapter so for now the disclaimer please?

**Mikan:** Ohh umm ok sure. Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you. Now please enjoy chapter 2

* * *

**The Beginning**

"_You are a disgrace to us" said a voice._

"_Just be yourself you'll be fine" said another._

"_Mikan listen to me, if anything ever happens I'm sure you'll know what to do" someone said._

"_What just happened?"a girl asked._

"_Are you alright? You don't look well" another voice said._

"_Hey will you be my friend?" the girl asked._

"_I see that you are the same here too" said another voice._

"_You were never good at lying so tell me what's wrong" the voice said again_

"_I'm sorry but I have leave" the girl said "we'll meet again okay? Promise"_

"_Why do have to leave?"the voice asked._

"_It's not safe for you to be near me and there are some secrets that I haven't told you" the girl replied._

"_Something's wrong, it feels like I forgotten something" the girl slowly said._

Mikan awoke from her dream sweating a little. She got up and panted a little. "It's been a long time since then" Mikan said with sad looking eyes. "I wonder when did I fall asleep" she said as she got off the bed. Mikan looked at a glass magical clock inside the wall. It read 11:45 (a.m. of course). "Looks like I won't be attending morning class" Mikan said while she walked over to the closet across from her bed.

Mikan walked over to the closet and opened it to see a couple or clothes inside along with a mirror. On the floor of the closet, there was a brown bag. "So this is their uniform huh?" Mikan said aloud as she took the uniforms out. One of them was a long sleeved blackish uniform with a blue checkered skirt attached to it (ok like I said I'm not good at describing. It's basically the same as the manga/anime). On the hanger a piece of paper that had the words morning and winter season on it was attached.

"So this is the morning uniform" Mikan said as she held it up. "The skirt is a bit short to my liking. I'll shorten it later" she said as she placed it back. She then took out another outfit. It was just like the first one only with a short white sleeve top instead. Attached on the hanger was a piece of paper that read morning and summer season. Just like the first one Mikan sighed and reminded herself to also fix that one.

The last outfit was a brown coat. On the hanger there was a piece of paper that read winter coat on it. Mikan placed it back into the closet and almost closed the closet until she noticed something. There was a little switch near the mirror. Mikan clicked on the switch and the inside of the closet rotated.

Now appearing in front of her was a new side of the closet with a mirror and a dark purplish coat which resembled more of a black than purple. She carefully took a cloak out and examined it. The cloak was very long and attached to it was a hood. On the hanger there was a piece of paper that read night. Mikan sighed once more and placed the cloak back into the closet.

She was about the click on the switch near the mirror once again to have the closed rotate once more until she noticed a folded piece of paper on the bottom of the closet. Mikan carefully unfolded it and read its contents.

_Mikan Sakura, it is a pleasure to finally have you join this academy. These are your uniforms for your school. As you can see, there is a secret section for anything related to the night class. For the morning outfit as you may know is just like any regular school uniform. Please wear it when attending the day classes. For the cloak, it is to be worn when attending the night class. You may wear it over the day time uniform or over any other outfit. Please wear the hood to the cloak when outside. I will await for your attendance at 10:00p.m. today at my office to speak to you about some matters before you attend the night class. Now this letter will disperse in 1 minute to notify me that you have read it. Also please restrain yourself from using magic in the morning classes as much as possible. Thank you for reading this letter, the High School Principal._

And just as the letter had said, as soon as Mikan finished reading the letter the letter disappeared within a minute. Mikan carefully clicked the switch which averted the closet to return the position it was before. She then shut the closet and started to walk around.

Mikan heard voices coming from out side so she walked to the window. She pulled over the dark red curtains only a bit to look outside. There were kids/students of all ages roaming around the area. "I wonder if the day class is already over" Mikan thought to herself. She looked at each and every one of them. Her wandering eyes finally stopped when she saw a girl wearing the same uniform as her with short raven hair.

"Hotaru" Mikan slowly muttered which made the raven haired girl turn stop in her tracks and look around. It would seem that she heard the voice somehow. Mikan looked at her face and surely enough it was the Hotaru girl she was talking about. "Sashibodi (It's been a while)" Mikan uttered under her breath as soon as Hotaru stopped looking around and proceeded to walk again.

Mikan still looked around at the other students. Some of them were wearing a red version of her uniform and she wondered why. It finally hit her. "_These must me the people from other grade levels_" Mikan thought to herself. Mikan then felt something or rather someone staring at her direction. Mikan quickly averted her eyes to the direction she felt the stare at and sure enough there was a boy with crimson eyes staring in her direction. She quickly took a glance at the boy before quickly closing the curtains.

"_Who was that just now_?" Mikan thought to herself "_I felt like I met him before but I never even saw him. I sense something from him. My guess is that he's a powerful sorcerer and that explains why he was able to detect that somebody was looking at them. Hmm interesting…_" Mikan thought once again but this time with a smile forming on her lips. "Gakuen Alice, huh, looks like this place is getting interesting" Mikan said still with the little smile on her face as she walked away from the curtains.

She quickly too a glance at the clock and it read 1:45. Hmm time flies fast when you aren't aware if it huh?" Mikan said smiling. She then stopped in the middle of the room and started to stretch and then stopped. "I guess I should start preparing" Mikan said "but first I need to wear something else" she said again noticing how she didn't change from the clothes that she arrived last night in.

Mikan sighed as she raised her right hand high with closed eyes. A lavender colored circle with a star inside of it appeared on the floor. Mikan was centered in the middle of the circle along with the center of the star. Mikan then slowly opened her eyes and several cases dropped down from no where. Mikan gently placed her hand back down and the pattern on the floor disappeared.

Mikan walked over to one of the cases and bend down to open it. There inside this one was full of clothes. Mikan raised her hand above the clothes and closed her eyes. Like before, the same pattern (lavender circle with a star inside) appeared on the floor making Mikan in the middle. Mikan then lift up her hand with her eyes still closed and pointed to the closet. The closet door then flung open and out came a couple of hangers that was previous inside the closet. Mikan slowly opened eyes as she got up and the clothes started to float out of her case and attach themselves to the hanger and then hung in the closet.

By them time the last outfit went inside the closet, Mikan moved her hand a bit which caused the closet door to close. Mikan then gently placed her hand down and plopped down on her knees panting a bit. "Haha I guess I'm still tired huh?" Mikan slowly said to herself. She looked at the clock which now read 2:00. "I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt" Mikan said as she got up "but first I must change out of this out fit" Mikan said walking over to the closet.

She opened the door to the closet and took out a pink night gown. She then went to the bathroom to change. When she game out she was dressed nicely in her night gown with pink fluffy slippers she also took out previously. (A/N: that outfit that she wore was actually her magic outfit. She usually wears it when she performs magic) Mikan walked over to the alarm clock and said to it "alarm set for 8:45 p.m." The people inside the magical clock (ohh did I mention that there are like little people in the clock? Basically the clock looks like a part of a city in the winter. The numbers for the clock appear floating on top of the city) started to work away in setting the alarm.

Mikan then went over to her bed and plopped down. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

8:00p.m

Bringggggggggggggg Bringggggggggggg Bringggggg (note: this alarm clock rings in the person who set it's head.)

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as the alarm rang. She yawned a bit and tossed and turned with the alarm still ringing in her head. Mikan yawned before saying "ok ok I'm awake now shut that racket." In an instant the alarm stopped ringing and Mikan got up. "stupid # magical alarm clock" Mikan said bitterly as she got up. (wow talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed 0.0 (and look I don't curse))

Mikan walked over to the window once more as she withdrew the curtains just a tiny bit to see the moon. Her gaze upon the shining moon was soon interrupted when she noticed that someone was staring at her direction as she quickly averted her gaze to that direction. And, sure enough just like before the same boy with crimson eyes was leaning against a column staring (more like somewhat of a glare) at her direction.

She noticed how he was looking around her direction but she knew that he didn't see her. "_Hmm I wonder what's his problem_" Mikan thought to herself. The boy with raven hair and crimson eyes were still wandering around her area constantly looking for something.

"_Hmm if I make any sudden moves he'll know where I am_" Mikan quietly thought to herself. She remained still for about 5 minutes while the boy still looked around. "_Yeash would he just give up? It's been who knows how long_" Mikan thought angrily to herself. Suddenly a boy with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes ran over to the raven hair boy which made him stop searching. "Chance" Mikan quietly thought to herself as she closed the curtains. As soon as the curtains closed, the raven haired boy looked back only to find the presence gone.

The Raven Haired boy

Early that day the raven hair boy was headed towards back to dorms. "Stupid school" he muttered to himself as he walked. There were students scattered all over the place. Suddenly as he approached the dorm, he sensed a presence looking at them which quickly made him look up to the same direction as Mikan. The presence then disappeared within a couple seconds. "Hmm what was that just now?"the raven haired boy thought to himself as he continued to stare dumbfounded.

Later, at 8 he decided to wait for his friend outside the dormitories. "Yeash what's taking him so long?"he thought to himself as he leaned against the column. Suddenly he felt the same presence he sensed this morning which made him look up to find its source. He kept looking with no avail of locating its exact location. Suddenly a voice called up to him.

"Hey Natsume, sorry to keep you waiting" a boy with blond hair called. (Isn't it obvious that it was him?). Natsume turned around to see his best friend running over to him. "What took you so long Ruka? Were you playing dress up?" Natsume asked looking at his ruffled up morning uniform." "Hey, you know that I was ambushed by those stupid fan girls" Ruka protested.

"Whatever" Natsume replied as he looked up again to find the presence but was annoyed to find out that it has disappeared once again. "Natsume? Dousta? (what's wrong)" Ruka asked. "Betsuni, nandemonai (nothing)"Natsume said as he headed inside the dorms. "Is something the matter?" Ruka asked approaching him. "It's nothing, we should hurry up and prepare for the night class" Natsume said they headed up the stairs to their dorms. "Ohh I forgot to mention, I over heard the teachers saying that there is going to be an assembly today. Must be a new student" Ruka said as he got off to his floor. "I'll see you later then" Ruka said as he walked away.

Natsume gave him a slight nod and proceeded to walk up. "_Hmm a new student huh? Must be the new presence I've been feeling. This student must be very strong_" Natsume thought to himself as he approached his dorm room and opened it. Little did he know that as he entered, Mikan headed out of her dorm and quickly escaped from him sensing her.

Back to Mikan

"Yeash stupid boy wouldn't even look away" Mikan quietly said as she looked at the time. It read 8:30. "Only 1 and a half hour left till the meeting huh? I guess being there early wouldn't hurt" she said again as she started to prepare for school.

Mikan walked over to the closet and clicked on the switch. She then carefully took out the cloak and proceeded to the bathroom to prepare. When she came out, she was wearing her outfit that she wore when she came to the academy with the cloak worn over it. Mikan quickly glanced at the clock which read 9:15 and buttoned up two of the golden buttons on the cloak.

"Hmm it's still early huh?" Mikan said as she took her witches hat and wore it on her head. "I don't care if they tell me to wear the stupid hood, I prefer wearing my hat instead" Mikan said as she walked over to the door and picked up her broom which was leaning by it. Mikan opened the door and was about to step outside until she noticed a presence coming her way.

"It's that same boy" Mikan thought to herself "I wonder what is he doing here" she thought again as she saw him walk into a room near hers. "Just perfect, he lives on this same floor" Mikan thought to herself as she slipped into the darkness gently closing the door behind her.

As soon as Mikan reached outside, she pulls out her broom in front of her and sat on it as it started to rise. "I think I'll go for a little ride in the night before headed towards the office" Mikan said as she rode by the moon for a while before stopping in front of a building. She hopped off her broom and walked in.

"Good to see you again sir" Mikan said as she walked into a sinister looking room. "Ahh Miss.Sakura, I was wondering when you would arrive" the high school principal said as she walked in. "It seems that one of our fellow students here at this academy has already noticed your presence here" he said again. "I know" Mikan said as a smirk formed on her lips "Alice Academy looks like an interesting place" she said again with the smirk still on her face.

"Hmm have you thought of something fun here?"the high school principle asked. "Nandemonai (nothing)" Mikan said in a playful tone. "Anyway I'm here to discuss with you about that matter" he said again. "Don't worry about it" Mikan interrupted "I promise that everything will all be okay" she said with a smile.

"I know but…" he started but was interrupted when Mikan said "ohh would you look at the time. It's almost 11:30, isn't the assembly going to start soon? You don't want the students here starting to wonder what's wrong now would you." He quickly glanced at the clock in his office and sure enough it was 5 minutes till 11:30. He quickly started to walk out the door urging Mikan to follow which she did.

At the auditorium (more like outside)

There was a big stage in the middle of nowhere. "Ok Miss.Sakura, I'll have to have you wait here while I start introducing you" the high school principal said. Mikan nodded in reply. Before he went he said "umm I don't know if you remember, but would you please wear your hood?" Mikan sighed as she took off her hat and made it disappeared. She then took the hood to cover over her head.

"Thank you" he uttered as he headed towards the stage. "Ok everybody; you are probably wondering why I have called you here tonight. I would like to tell you that starting tonight, there would be a new student attending this school. Mikan Sakura would you please come here?"he said gesturing his hand towards where Mikan was when he went to the stage urging her to come over. After a while nobody came out which made him turn his head to look at the reason why but he saw no one at the spot from where she was before.

Suddenly there was a light tap on his shoulder which made him turn around to see someone wearing the cloak with their face covered up by the hood. "Looking for me?" the person asked softly yet a little wickedly. He was surprised at first but then shrugged it off. "Ahem this is Mikan Sakura; she's a spell caster who would be joining this school and will me attending class 2B in the middle school section. She is currently a special star.

Meanwhile, while the principal was telling a little about her, some of the students were already deep in thought. "_That's the same presence that I felt earlier. So it came from the new student huh? Interesting_" Natsume thought to himself while forming a smirk on his lips. "_Mikan…._" Hotaru thought silently to herself. "_Who the heck is that person_" were on the minds of other people.

"Ahem, does anyone have any questions?" the principal asked interrupting their thoughts. A boy raised their hand. "Yes Intelligence?" The boy got up from his seat and said "as president of your class, I would like to say welcome to this academy. Please make yourself at home. Now for my question, as you may know here during the night class we don't call each other by our real names. May I ask you what your assigned name is?"

Mikan looked at the principal who didn't move. He finally said "Yes, as you would all know, we don't call each other by our real names in the night class. Mikan Sakura here's assigned name is………" he paused for a while before finally uttering "Eternal" which cause a whole ruckus throughout the crowd.

* * *

**_Tear Droplet:_** Ok I'll leave it to that. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope that it wasn't a disappointment.

**Mikan:** Where did you get these names?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Well I was originally jotting out some names originally but for now, the ones used so far, I got them from watching Pretty Cure Max Heart with those Heartily. (I know I know it's like a kiddy show but hey I was bored)

**Mikan:** Umm ok

**_Tear Droplet:_** Anyway thank you all who reviewed and added this story to their things. Mikan, would you thank them?

**Mikan:** Ehh, all by myself? But there's so many

**Tear Droplet:** Sigh fine, I'll get you some help. (claps hands twice, Yuu/Intelligence, the high school principal, Sora, and Ruka appeared)

**Mikan:** Wow, you can do magic?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Well duh, this is my fanfic after all now would you guys please thank them?

**Mikan:** Thank you Moon'sEclipse for adding this story to your favorites.

**Yuu:** Thank you sootyxsnowpetal for add Tear Droplet to your author's alert and favorite authors list, adding this story to your alerts and your favorites and last but not least reviewing.

**High School Principal:** Thank you anonymous reviewers' michiyo and konnie for reviewing. (Tear Droplet: thank you konnie for reading this new story of mine )

**Sora:** Thank you Kiremai96 for adding this story to your alerts.

**Ruka:** Thank you EternalLove495 for reviewing

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Mikan:** Umm Tear Droplet-san, there are still more people to thank.

**_Tear Droplet:_** Hmm I need more people huh? And drop the honorifics. (claps hands thrice and Hotaru and Natsume appear)

**Mikan:** Hotaru it's good to see you again

**Hotaru:** Save it for the story baka

**Natsume:** What am I doing here?

**_Tear Droplet:_** I called you hear now you two thank the people and Hotaru we discussed this.

**Hotaru:** Thank you krishaNe for adding Tear Droplets to your favorites author's list, adding this story to your favorite story, reviewing, adding Tear Droplet to you Authors alert, and adding this story to your story alerts.

**_Tear Droplet:_** (rubs hands together)

**Natsume:** Thank you Ichigo325 for adding this story to your favorite stories list and reviewing.

**Mikan:** Umm there are still more people to thank

**_Tear Droplet:_** Yeash who else should I call for? I know, even though they didn't appear in this story yet, here's a sneak peak on the new characters I'm planning to add. (claps hands in the opposite direction and Hitomi, Hikaru, and Yuuki appear. (A/N: for the first two, please look at my first fanfic or profile to know who they are and Yuuki, I think I'm going to add her in. (she's from Vampire Knight))

**Hitomi :(** takes out a wand a waves it as letters appear) you call?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Yes, I know you guys still didn't appear yet but I need people to thank the readers so would you guys do the honors?

**Hikaru:** Say no more. Thank you xmidnightrose22 for adding this story to your alerts and reviewing

**Hitomi:** (waves wand as letter comes out of it) Thank you SilverWingOwl for adding this story to your favorites.

**Yuuki:** Thank you Aqua-15-marine for adding this story to your alerts.

**Mikan:** Looks like there is still one more

**_Tear Droplet:_** Ughh yeah, Mikan would you be so kind to do one more? I don't want to spoil anymore characters .

**Mikan:** Ok and finally last but not least thank you AnneReese Jaira for adding this story to your alerts and adding this story to your favorites.

**Tear Droplet:** Ok now that that's done. Thank you everyone for reviewing and such. I'm really grateful . This is the first time I had to call so many characters to thank everyone.

**Hotaru:** Why don't you do it yourself?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Too lazy. Anyway yeah thank you I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Please review so it will encourage me to write the next chapter. Sorry about a late update, I was pondering on what to write.

**Mikan:** Don't you have an entrance exam to take soon?

**_Tear Droplet:_** Yeah but this time, I'm going to put my devoted fans in front first so please review. Until next time (bows and a purple dust appears in my place and I disappear)


	3. Meeting you classmates

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wai! I just finished the taking the entrance exam to these high schools I want to go to. Now I can finally relax. But I still have other tests for regular school though. Hehe. I wonder how I did for the test. I hope I can at least make it to one of these schools.

**Mikan:** Is it that hard?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well yea, the whole state is competing to get into these schools. I just hope I can make it to one.

**Mikan:** Good luck on that. Should I use my magic so you would?

_**Tear Droplet**_: That would be nice but it's ok. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews everybody ^^ I really appreciate them. I'm going to need more characters to thank you guys. Haha don't worry, just keep reviewing. There are plenty of characters I can use. It's just that they haven't appeared yet. So keep on reviewing.

**Mikan:** Everyone seems to really want to know why I was called Eternal.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah and if there is a special meaning to it. Possibly, you'll just have to wait and find out. Natsume is also a popular one. Everybody wants to know what he's called. Well its hard for me to think of names so it'll take a while. Sorry if you guys don't like what I gave them. Currently I'm getting the names from Pretty cure Maxheart from the Heartials so yea…… Anyway Mikan, let's have you do the disclaimer huh?

_**Mikan:**_ Again? Ok. Tear Droplet doesn't own the rights to Gakuen Alice or their characters but she does own the rights to this story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now please enjoy.

* * *

**Meeting your classmates**

_Previously:_

Mikan Sakura here's assigned name is………" he paused for a while before finally uttering "Eternal" which cause a whole ruckus throughout the crowd.

"_Man what's wrong with those people_?" Mikan thought to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All he did was tell me my assigned name, why is everyone making such a fuss over it?"

The crowd continued to talk while the high school principal was kind of silent. His face showed that he wasn't sure what to say next.

_Flashback with the principal_

"Are you sure about this?" he asked during an office with the faculty early that day. "Hmm there's no doubt about it. She wanted to keep a low profile but I doubt she will be able to no matter what. It's best if we have the students make a ruckus about it now then later. Besides, that's the only name we can possibly assign her with anyway." A voice replied. "Are you sure about this though?" he asked again. There was a slight pause. "Yes I'm pretty sure that this is the right decision" the voice finally replied.

_End of Flashback_

The high school was silent as he replayed that conversation over and over in his head still wondering if it was the right decision to make.

"_If they don't shut up soon, I'm going to make them_" Mikan angrily thought in her head. (Wow talk about angry. Is she still upset because I woke her up in the previous chapter? Maybe she did wake up on the wrong side of the bed)

Mikan finally gave up on trying to shut up and started to listen to some of their conversations. (It's not nice to listen in, in people's conversation) "Hey, that girl is going to be called Eternal" she heard a voice say. "But isn't that name only supposed to be assigned to the most special and strongest magic user?" she heard another voice say. "Really? Was that it?" another voice said.

A vein popped up in Mikan's head right about now when she heard that. "Great, I asked for a low profile, now I'm going to be the big the big news throughout the whole school." The High school principal finally broke the noise. "Ok everyone settle down. Now you guys must all know about this name but she is no different from any other student. Please treat her like any other student. Now,…." He began.

A nearby clock tower suddenly struck twelve and at the same time, the principal said "let the magic now begin." The students were now taking out any magic relating equipment. (Wands, scepters, staffs, magic potions, etc. (catch my drift)) The high school principal then walked over to Mikan and said "Now I believe that you understand everything by now. Please go to that boy who stood up before and he will guide you to your class. He is called Intelligence but his real name is Yuu Tobita. He is also the class president of you're class so…" he said before Mikan interrupted him by saying "Hai, hai wakarimasta (yeah,yeah I know)"

Mikan then walked towards the end of the stage and gracefully hopped off without bending her legs as she landed. She then looked around in the crowd who were making their way to all sorts of buildings until she finally found who she was searching for. Even though everyone was wearing the same thing, she was able to find him because of his aura. She walked over to him and gave him a light tap on the shoulder which startled him a bit.

He looked like he wasn't sure on whether it was her or not since everyone looked the same. Mikan gave a sigh before saying "Intelligence I presume? I'm the so called Eternal and the principal over there sent me here so I can attend you're class." "Ah Eh Eternal" Yuu said surprised. "Umm you're right, please follow me" he said as he walked towards a building with Mikan following him.

As they walked thorough a dark hallway, they finally came to a stop in front of a classroom. "Welcome to class 2-B" he said as he slid open the door reveling several students around their age inside. Some were playing around and floating in the air while others were sitting in their seats minding their own business. As soon as the doors slid open, everyone turned to see who it was. Recognizing that one of them was their class representative, and the other one they didn't know they all quickly presumed that it was the new student so murmurs quickly engulfed the room.

Mikan was angry about the sudden noise that was just made so she walked over to one of the tables with Yuu following her and slapped the table hard causing everyone (ok not completely everyone) to quiet up and turn to face her. "Look just because I was assigned this stupid name, quit treating me like I'm someone special. I'm just like you, someone who is going to be staying at this academy and has magic and etc. So can't you just treat me normally?" she yelled.

Yuu didn't know what to do. Who thought this girl was so outgoing. (I still think it's because I woke her up right? -_-) Everyone was surprised at Mikan's sudden action that they didn't know what to do next. Mikan then lifted her hand from the desk and gently placed it around her waist. "Ok?" she said again with a gentler tone. Some of the classmates nodded in reply.

"Umm Eternal, this is class 2-B in the middle school section. My real name is Yuu Tobita but my night class name is Intelligence. I am also as you know, this classes representative so if you have any questions, you are free to ask me." Before Yuu could finish, the doors slid open once more and out came a blond haired guy (or was it a girl?) with purple eyes wearing a cloak similar to theirs but his face was clearly shown.

"Konbonwa boku no class (good evening my class)" he said as he headed towards a table that was in the middle of the room. Before anything can happen Mikan went up to the teacher and said "in case you haven't notice, it's midnight not the evening.""Hmm who might you be?" he asked until it finally hit him, "ahh you must be that new student right? Eternal I presume?" he asked once more.

"The one and only" she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Ok class it's about time you took your seats" he said noticing how his students were still floating around. Within a flash, everyone took their seats.

As soon as they sat, the teacher said "ok Eternal, I know you're new but you should learn how to treat you're teachers with more respect. By the way, my name is Narumi, but just like you students, I also have to be called a name at night. You may call me Happiness. Please don't think it's a gay name." "Why bother telling them that when you are gay you gay teacher?" a voice shouted from the back of the room.

Mikan and Narumi turned around to see who it was. Mikan quickly recognized the presence and before she could say anything, Narumi shouted back "you know Bravery, just because you are pretty good at magic at a young age, you still have to treat all the teachers with respect just like everyone else. And let me remind you, even if you are good my magic still surpass yours so keep that in mind. Especially my specialty." The boy made no reply but just sat there.

"Now Eternal, before we were rudely interrupted, I'll give you a proper introduction as a night class teacher. You may call me Happiness and I am your homeroom teacher. I teach spells to the students and my specialty is the type that causes affection with many types of people. And this is just extra, I'm a guy so don't go thinking my assigned name makes me gay because I'm not."

Mikan just stared before saying "Nice to meet you Happiness. My assigned name is Eternal, new student at this school. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said with a bow.

"No, no, the pleasures all mine. "Now since you are new, I always give free time so everybody will get to know each other better. Now please enjoy your stay here at Alice Academy" he said as he gave a slight smile before disappearing into thin air.

The room was then silent after his departure until Yuu got up from his seat and walked over to Mikan who was still standing in front of the room. "Eternal, since we were interrupted before I'll give a proper introduction once more. You may call me Intelligence and I am the class representative for both day and night. I am specialized in spells that cause people to hallucinate or to put it simpler, Illusions" he said as he removed his hood.

(A/N: In case I didn't mention before, they may remove their hoods when they are inside of the building)

After the intro, the classroom wasn't so quiet anymore. Some students started to get up and walk/fly/teleport towards Mikan. As soon as they arrived in front of her, they removed their hoods. Out revealed a short raven haired girl, a long pink curly haired girl, a long blue haired girl, a long blonde haired girl, a short dirty blonde haired boy, and a girl with black shoulder length hair.

"Hotaru" Mikan said as she sprung onto the raven haired girl to hug her. Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't move away. "I knew something was weird since this morning. Turns out it was you. How have you've been?" she said. "I've been …….fine" she replied as she released her hug. "Ano, Eternal, you know Prosperity?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Prosperity?" Mikan asked? "That's my assigned name you baka" Hotaru replied as she wacked Mikan's head. "Umm yeah" she replied back.

"Ohh by the way, my real name is Nonoko Ogasawara. My assigned name here is Friendship. My specialty here is making potions. It's a pleasure to meet you" Nonoko said as she made a bow. Next, the pink haired girl came up. "My name is Anna Umenomiya. Assigned name is Bond. I am often mistaken as Non- I mean Friendship's twin but we aren't related at all. I don't really have a specialty but I am good at when it comes to helping Friendship with her potions. It is also a pleasure to meet you Eternal" Anna said as she made a bow.

Next who came up was the boy. "Hi nice to meet you, real name is Hikaru Li, but currently you may call me Playfulness. Just like Bond here, I do not have a specialty though I am average at controlling people's movements. "What are you talking about? You aren't that good, you are just average" the black haired girl said next. "I'm sorry for the rude introduction. My name is Yuuki Kuran, assigned name is Cross. I am a prefect here which is something like a guardian. I don't know if you would call this a specialty, but I am capable of controlling vampires that roam around protecting this school" she said.

Lastly the blond haired girl came up. She didn't speak but instead she took out a wand and gave it a wave which then disposed of floating words in front of her which read "It is a pleasure to meet you Eternal. Please excuse me for not talking. My real name is Hitomi Hoshina and my assigned name is Harmony. I am Playfulness' cousin. I don't know if you would call this a specialty or something but I am capable of doing various things with my voice. The only problem is that, I can't seem to control the high frequency which often results in making some people death etc."

As soon as everyone read her message, Hikaru burst into laughter due to the high frequency part which caused a painful injury on his foot caused by whom else but Hitomi. "Nice to meet you all" Mikan said as she bowed. "Ahh it's about time if I check up on my underlings. Nice meeting you" Yuuki said as she headed towards the door.

"Now I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the class" Yuu said as he showed Mikan to other classmates. (Ok I'm just going to skip a couple of people now since I don't think they will be really important in this story except for as being classmates)

(A/N: Ok I don't want to write down all the students chatting with her so here's a couple)

**Yura Otonashi/Future:**_ Specialty:_ fortune telling

**Sumire Shouda/Enchant: **_Specialty:_ casting all sorts of spells

**Wakako Usami/Grace: **_Specialty:_ teleportation

**Mochiage/Air:** _Specialty:_ making objects fly

**Kaoru Nendo/Change:** _Specialty:_ Changing looks

The group then finally came to the last group of boys that were sitting in the back. "Please introduce yourselves" Yuu said. "I'm Kitsuneme or Wind and my specialty is making objects fly" Kitsuneme said. "I'm Yome Kokoro, Koko is fine, and you may also call me Secret and my specialty is knowing what other people are thinking so often invade people's privacy so watch out" Koko continue. "Ruka Nogi or Passion, specialty is a secret" Ruka added on.

"It's anything related to animals" Hotaru answered. "Prosperity, you didn't need to tell her that" Ruka shouted. "It's no point in hiding it. Why are you so embarrassed about your specialty anyway?" Ruka didn't reply. For while there was silence until Mikan decided to break it "And you are?" she asked the raven haired boy.

The boy didn't reply, he just looked away and gave her an "Hn." "This is Natsume Hyuuga or Bravery. He is good at almost everything but the one specialty that he is really good at is spells that involve fire" Ruka replied. Mikan thanked him and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you all for introducing who you are to me. Now I shall give my introduction" she said as she removed her hood. Some were amazed at how she looked because she had perfectly long brunette hair with natural curls at the end, clear hazel colored eyes, skin as white as porcelain, and a light pink colored lips.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, other known as Eternal currently. Since you all told me you're specialties, I shall tell you one of mine since I tended to keep the other ones a secret. My specialty is canceling out most magic cast upon me. It can also be useful in keeping my presence hidden" she said as she made her eyes wonder to Natsume and show a slight smirk when she said the last part. "Now that's basically it, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all get along and please don't treat me like I'm different from any of you" she said again.

"It's not like we will treat you any differently" Natsume said which caught everyone's attention. I mean who's attention wouldn't it catch? Natsume is so anti-social after all. "Besides, what were the teachers thinking, naming a baka the name Eternal?" Now this got Mikan mad. She quickly walked over to a table, and jumped on all the tables following it until she reached Natsume's. She gracefully landed in front of him with one knee on the table and the other up and her hands on the table.

(A/N: if I didn't mention it, the tables are going upwards. It's somewhat like how you would imagine a college room)

"Say that again you arrogant jerk" she said as she lifted her head. "What? That you are a baka? Baka, baka, baka" he said over and over. "Well at least I'm not a stalker and a weak person unlike you" she said as she got off the table. This made Natsume angry.

"I'm not weak, I'm way stronger than you" he said with a glare. Some people shrunk back in their seats or took a step backwards due to Natsume's raging aura. "Don't need to scare anyone here you know. And it's true anyway. You are weak. Possibly not in the outside but in the inside. You can't deny it. I can see right through you." Mikan then closed her eyes and said "I can hear the voices of your heart crying out of loneliness, sadness, burdens, confusion"

Before Mikan could continue, Natsume aimed a fire ball at her which she dodged.

"No need to blame your anger on me. It's not my fault" she said with her eyes still closed. A couple minutes of silence went by. Mikan then opens them and says "if you have something to say then say it now. I know that you do. If you don't want me to continue with these facts then just say so."

"You know, for a weak little girl who's an idiot you sure talk big" he finally said. "First of all, I'm not a little girl or an idiot and secondly, I am not weak and I can prove it." "Ohh really?" "Yup, just spring any kind of test you want on me and I'll prove that I'm not weak"

"Hmm interesting, fine I'm sure you know about these guardian spirits and fairies now right?" he said. Mikan nodded in response. "You see that forest over there?" Natsume said as he looked out the window. "That is where most of these things dwell. Your job is to tomorrow night; you shall go there and go find yourself one. It usually takes a while before someone can get one but for you it should be no problem right? After all, these things pick their masters based on their strengths and such. If you can get one before the sun rises, then I'll consider someone who isn't weak."

"Hmm your challenge sounds interesting" Mikan said with a smirk "fine, I'll accept your challenge". "Mi.. I mean Eternal, are you sure about this?" Hotaru asked with a concerned look on her face. "Sure I am, after all this just makes everything interesting" she said with the smirk still visible on her face. "But Eternal, that forest is known as the Northern Forest. You mustn't go there. It's not safe." Yuu protested.

"I'm not weak. I can handle this by myself. You don't have to worry about me Intelligence" Mikan replied with a warm smile. "So are you up for the game little girl?" Natsume asked again. "Sure, anything to make you shut up" she said again. "Then" "Tomorrow at night I got it" Mikan continued.

"_Hmm this is going to be interesting after all_" Natsume and Mikan both thought as smirks appeared visible on their face.

* * *

**_Tear Droplet:_** Ok I think I'm going to end it at that. I hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment because I really had no clue on what to write. I'm really sorry about the lateness on my update though . Thank you all for those who waited patiently. Now let us thank all those people who reviewed for last chapter. (throws some dust in there air and out pops out Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Yuuki, Hitomi, Hikaru, Narumi, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yura, Sumire, Wakako, Mochiage, Kaoru, high school principal, and Sora)

**Mikan:** Thank you Sapphire Nymph and Bloomer 123 for adding this story to your alerts.

**Ruka:** Thank you sootyxsnowpetal for reviewing. I think this chapter answered your question.

**Yuu:** Thank you konnie for reviewing.

**Anna:** Thank you XinnTing () for also reviewing.

**Nonoko:** Thank you michiyo for reviewing.

**Yuuki:** Thank you sweetiewriter4712 for adding this story to your alerts.

**Hikaru:** Thanks Dark0Lightning for adding this story to your favorites and reviewing.

**Hitomi:** (waves wand and letters come out) Thank you Moon'sAbyss for reviewing.

**Narumi:** Thank you Xim-no-writerX for adding this story to your favorites.

**Kitsuneme:** Thank you babe-angel for reviewing

**Koko:** Thank you Kyurengo for adding this story to your alerts.

**Yura:** Thank you dominiqueanne for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites.

**Sumire:** Even though I hardly made an appearance here but thank you mikan-natsumeLove for adding this story to your alerts, adding it to your favorites, reviewing, and adding Tear Droplet to your alerts.

**Wakako:** Even though I also didn't make much of an appearance, Thank you xmidnightrose22 for reviewing.

**Mochiage:** I also didn't make much of an appearance but I'm not going to complain. Thank you applexcider for adding this story to your story alerts, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites.

**Kaoru:** Thank you –kradraven- () for reviewing.

**High school Principal:** Thank you sakuraaimier for adding this story to your favorites.

**Sora:** I don't get why I'm appearing here even though I wasn't in this chapter but whatever. Thank you germainelera for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, adding Tear Droplet to your author's alerts, adding this story to your alerts, and adding Tear Droplet to your favorite authors lists.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Wow so many people reviewed and I still am not finished. Hotaru, please thank someone for 10 rabbits and for Natsume (throws some strange colored dust on him).

**Natsume:** Thank you Alwaysbtheir for adding this story to your story alerts and reviewing

**Hotaru:** (takes money) Thank you XxLyEnxX for adding this story to your favorites and reviewing.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm still three more people to thank. Here are some characters that I'll be planning to put on the next chapter. In addition, one of them is from Ultra Maniac. It's Nina. (Throws another strange colored dust and out pops Nina, Nobora, and Tsubasa)

**Nina:** Hi everyone, I won't be making my appearance until the next chapter but until then, thank you xXcherrysXx for adding this story to your alerts.

**Nobora:** Umm I might not me making my appearance next chapter because you know, I'm shy but umm thank you xmiku for adding this story to your favorites.

**Tsubasa:** Yeah same as Nobora. Tear Droplet really hasn't decided whether or not to put me in the next chapter but for now, thank you Janice for reviewing. Tear Droplet is glad that the previous chapter wasn't a failure.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yeah really thank you everyone! I also hope that this chapter wasn't a failure either. I am also sorry if my grammar is bad here cause I got lazy and didn't want to check over it. Please continue to support me and review! Until the next chapter (bows and disappears in thin air)

(Suddenly comes back)

_**Tear Droplet: **_I almost forgot, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Disappears once more)


	4. Let the games begin! Part I

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm so sorry that I updated my other story more than I update this one even though this one seems to be more popular.

**Ruka:** Then shouldn't you update this one more?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yea I guess but it's hard because I have to think of ideas. For those who read this, I wrote a new story that doesn't seem to have much popularity YET so I was hoping maybe you guys could check it out. It's called Expect the Unexpected. I know crappy title but I don't think the stories that bad. I'm also currently typing my other story's next chapter (Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara) that is hopefully gaining back it's little popularity along with a new story I'm hopefully going to post up soon so sorry if this gets a bit confusing cause I might mix up the moods.

**Ruka:** Don't you think you're overdoing the stories? I mean, you still didn't even finish with one story and you are like typing so many.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know but I just have so many ideas

**Ruka:**………………………………..

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay Ruka you may do the disclaimer now.

**Ruka:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Let the games begin! Part I**

Previously:

"_Hmm this is going to be interesting after all_" Natsume and Mikan both thought as smirks appeared visible on their faces.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came in a girl with shoulder length hair tied up in two mini ponytails on the top followed by someone wearing the hood.

The girl then went over to Mikan and gave her a hug.

"Mi Eternal onee-chan!" she said as she flung herself on her.

"Wish, don't be rude. Respect the rules and put on your hood" the girl with the hood said as she walked over to Mikan.

Everybody except for 3 (Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan) was watching in confusion when the girl called Wish walked in along with the girl with the hood. Mikan noticed this and said "Nina, don't be rude, introduce yourself."

Nina released Mikan from the hug and said "Konnichiwa, atashi nonaimwa Nina Sakura, Mikan imouto (Hello, my name is Nina Sakura, Mikan's younger sister). I am 12 years old in class 4A in the middle school section. My assigned name is Wish, nice to meet you all."

"Ehh Wish is Eternal's little sister!?" almost everybody said surprised.

"Hai (Yes), when I was little Eternal had to move here on earth to study while I stayed in the Magic Kingdom" Nina said proudly "but now I'm glad that I can finally be with her again while jumping on her once more and giving her a hug. She then turned her head to face the girl and said "Hope, don't be rude introduce yourself"

The girl called Wish removed her hood and out revealed a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "You may call me Hope, but my real name is Ayu Tateishi, same as Nina" Ayu stated coolly.

"Ne ne Onee-chan (older sister), can you come with me to my class tomorrow?" Nina asked "Everyone was surprised when I told them that you were my older sister and they all want to meet you."

"Sure" Mikan replied until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Hotaru.

"What is it Ho I mean Prosperity?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, aren't you forgetting that tomorrow you have to go get your guardian thing?" Hotaru said.

"Eh tomorrow? But can't you just put it to another day?"Nina asked.

"Ahh your right…what should I do? I want to go with Nina to her class tomorrow but I have to play the game"

"Don't worry little girl, you may hang out with your sister tomorrow. You don't need to play this game after all since you are so chicken" Natsume said.

"You wish I was chicken" Mikan exclaimed. She then released herself from the hug and said "I'm sorry Nina, I can't come tomorrow. I promise to come the following night okay?" Mikan said.

"But…"Nina started but was interrupted when Ayu said "Nina don't be rude. I'm sure I'll classmates can wait"

"Aww okay, but you should have no trouble in finding one right? After all you are that strong so you should be able to make it before the night classes are over right?"

When Nina said this everyone was thinking (except for Hotaru) "that strong? Is she really that strong?"

"Hmm I'm not sure about that. You'll never know if I might run into the problems along the way" Mikan replied.

"Just admit that you are just weak little girl" Natsume said.

"Just you wait little boy, I'll prove you wrong tomorrow" Mikan said with a smirk.

The Next Day

Mikan woke up early due to her alarm. "Yawn, it's time to attend class now" Mikan said as she got up and proceeded to her morning routines. When she was done dressing in her morning uniform she grabbed her bag proceeded out the door and into her classroom. (Aren't you forgetting something?)

It was a bright day. The sun was shining brightly into the classroom which almost blinded our brunette. "Ohayho minna" she said as she walked in. "Good morning Mikan-chan" Narumi said as she walked in. "Class will start in 10 minutes but you may talk with your friends in the meantime. Your seat shall be the one right next to Natsume since that's the only one available.

Mikan knew where Natsume sat so she sat down at the back of the room. And at the cue of the bell, Natsume and Ruka walked into the room.

(Class skip)

The final bell finally wrung. Mikan was now stretching. "Sigh, living in the human world is bothersome" she said. At the same time Nina ran into the room with Ayu trailing behind her. "Mikan onee-chan!" she said and gave her a hug which surprised her that she fell off her seat. Everyone turned around to see what happened and was surprised to see Mikan on the floor.

"Nina that surprised me!" Mikan shouted as she got up.

"That's why I said you should me more careful" Ayu said as she helped Nina up.

"Ahh gomen but I thought that you would realize my sudden action" Nina said while bowing.

"Hah you think polka dots here would be so smart?" Natsume said.

"Polka dots???"Mikan slowly said until it hit her "Kyaa you pervert! When did you see it!?" "_I knew I forgot something when I left my dorm_" (So now you notice? You forgot to make your skirt longer. Ha ha her personality is so different from when she uses magic)

"When you fell of the chair when else?" Natsume coolly replied.

----I cut off this part because of foul language. The fight soon ended when the teachers came and erased the memories of the incident to shut them up--------

Night Time

"Yosh (alright), I just finished fixing my morning uniforms (with magic of course) and now I'm dressed for night class" Mikan said as she checked the time. It read 11:30. "I guess I should head out to the northern forest now" Mikan said as she grabbed her broom and flew out her dorm.

When she arrived at the entrance of the northern forest, she saw all her classmates waiting for her outside. She gently hopped off the broom and greeted everyone with a hello.

A small guardian that looked a bit like fire flew over to Mikan and greeted her.

"Hello Eternal" it said "My name is Toki (means time) and I am Bravery's guardian. I understand how you are now going on a quest to search for your very own and I wish you the very best of luck. Before you start I want to tell you that the guardians choose their own masters by their magical strength. According to Bravery's rules, if you do not return by sunrise with a guardian, then you will lose this game."

"Okay, that seems simple enough" Mikan said and was about to head into the forest until Yuuki stopped her. "Wait Eternal, I must warn you that even though the forest should be quite safe, I must advise you that my vampires are also sometimes roaming around the area"Yuuki said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Cross" she said as she was going to leaved once more until Yuu stopped her by saying "Good luck and be careful"

"Thanks, and I will" Mikan replied.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you too chicken to go in?" Natsume stated plainly.

"I'm not chicken, I'm ready to go in when you are" Mikan said as she walked inside the forest.

Natsume smirked and said "Then let the games begin"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know, this was also a short chapter and I apologize for it but I don't feel like typing currently.

**Ruka:** Then why are you still typing for Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ …………………..I'm just going to save the rest for the next chapter.

**Mikan:** Why? Is it because you wanted Natsume to end this chapter by saying "Then let the games begin?"

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yup ^^ and I'm sorry if there are mistakes cause I also don't feel like reading over it.

**Hikaru:** Unbelievable and why did I not make an appearance in this chapter!?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm sorry but I didn't really see a part that I could use you in this chapter.

**Hikaru:** So I'm an unwanted character?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No…please don't take it too harshly. Tell you what; I'll give you a big part in Expect the Unexpected alright?

**Hikaru:** Okay then

**Nina:** I was able to make an appearance in this chapter yay!

**Ayu:** Nina don't just pop out of nowhere.

**Nina:** Same for you Ayu dear.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Can you people just thank the people that reviewed now? (Gets a wand and gives it a wave and out pop Hitomi, Yuuki, High School Principal, Sora, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Sumire)

**Ruka:** Thank you daddy's little girl natsumikan for adding this story to your favorites, and adding Tear Droplet to your Favorite authors list.

**Mikan:** Thank you anonymous reviewer's michiyo, konnie, and FallenAngel-Vein for reviewing. She's glad that the previous chapter wasn't a failure (message to michiyo), and yes we can still do other kinds of magic (FallenAngel-Vein).

**Hikaru:** Thanks Jikere, mangalover128, and Sweet Pix 95 for adding this story to your alerts.

**Nina:** Thank you Heartbroken Confession for reviewing. And it wouldn't have worked I guess but then again, Tear Droplet just randomly types what's in her mind.

**Ayu:** Thanx Sapphire Nymph for reviewing. Tear Droplet believes that she sent you and answers to your question.

**Hitomi:** (waves a wand and words come out) thank you Moon'sAbyss for reviewing. Tear Droplet will try her best to update as fast as she can.

**Yuuki:** Thank you babe-angel for reviewing!

**High School Principal:** I don't see why I'm still doing this but thank you germainelera for reviewing.

**Sora:** I also don't see why I have to do this but it's my master's orders so… Thank you krishaNe for reviewing. Tear Droplet will update as fast as she can now because she is overloaded with over 4 projects all due next week so please be patient.

**Anna:** Thank you emina1124 for adding Tear Droplet to your author alerts.

**Nonoko:** Thank you Ochibi-san117 for adding this story to your alerts, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites.

**Koko:** Tear Droplet says arigato XIII-ChRoNoS- for adding this story to your favorites.

**Sumire:** Thank you domino90 for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really thank you so much people! I'll try to update this as soon as I can despite all the projects I have due soon. Please continue to review people and I'll update faster knowing that you guys would want to read this.


	5. Let the games begin! Part II

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody ^^ I got a lot of reviews last chapter saying how short the previous chapter was and I apologize for it. From now on I'll try to type this story as fast as I can.

**Mikan:** This is the chapter where I get my little fairy or guardian spirit right?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Right on Mikan. Before we start, I would like to congratulate babee-angel for guessing the correct ending for this chapter (not that it was a contest or anything). She thought up of the same idea I was going to use for this chapter and so I would like to give my congrats. Now, so I don't bore you readers any longer, Mikan, do the disclaimer.

**Mikan:** You know I've been doing a lot of disclaimers already. You should really find someone else to do the job but whatever. Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I tried making this chapter as long as I can to make up for the previous short chapter.

* * *

**Let the games begin! Part II**

_Previously:_

Natsume smirked and said "Then let the games begin"

Mikan walked deeper and deeper inside the forest. She didn't really know what to do and how to look for one but from what Toki had told her, that how they didn't choose the fairies but the other way around, Mikan just continued walking around where she would see glows of light and there would be fairies.

None of them seemed to fly near her. They would just stare at her and then shook their heads knowing that they weren't the fairy or guardian for her. Mikan continued to walk until she came to a rope bridge. She looked around and realized that she was lost.

"Sigh, I'm lost" Mikan said out loud.

She then heard some foot steps and turned to the direction from where it came from. There she saw someone just a bit taller than her wearing the hood from the cloak. The person turned to see Mikan without her hood on.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" a male's voice came out.

"I'm Eternal, and you are?" she replied.

"Ohh how rude of me. You may call me Fate, I'm in class 3A in the middle school section" he replied.

"Fate huh? Does your real name happen to be Tsubasa Andou?" she asked.

"Ehh how did you know?" Tsubasa asked surprised.

She then picked up a pass case that was lying next to her feet open.

"It says so right here" she replied while showing him it.

"Ehh isn't that my pass case? Where did you get it!?" he exclaimed.

"It was here all along. Were you looking for it?" she asked again as she handed him the case.

"Yes thank you so much" he said as he took it "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for my guardian or fairy" Mikan simply replied.

"Ohh already huh?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of lost" Mikan said again.

"Ohh then maybe I can be of an assistance" Tsubasa said as he held out his hand and a beam of light appeared and created a map with light.

"This is a map of the surrounding area" Tsubasa explained "we are currently in the front of the forest where the fairies for if you have weak magic power are. If you cross this bridge, you'll reach the middle section which holds the fairies that if you hold an average amount of magic. Then in the back, is where if you hold an extremely high amount of magic power."

"Hmm the back huh?" Mikan said as she took her broom and started to float.

"Hey where are you going!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"To the back where else. It's obvious how I'm not going to be able to find what I'm looking for here. Might as well go to the back" she answered.

"Are you really that strong? Not surprising really seeing how you were named Eternal. Okay good luck" he said.

"Thanks Fate. We will meet again" Mikan said as she flew to the back of the forest.

With the Faculty

"Hey Seeker (It's Serina), do you think she would be able to find her fairy today?"Narumi asked.

"I don't know, currently she's headed towards the back of the forest where those who need the power of strong magic users are" she replied.

(A/N: In case I haven't said this; the fairies take the power of their master to survive. That is why they must serve them. In return, they get some of the magic powers. I just made this up)

With 2-B

"Hey Fortune, is she going to be able to get a fairy today?" one of the students asked.

"I doubt it; just because she was named Eternal doesn't mean anything. It was just a fluke" another said.

"Hey Fortune, can you tell us what would happen in the future?" the first one asked again.

"Hmm I can't seem to see the future of that girl. Maybe it's because of her specialty" Yura said as she massaged her head.

"Eternal onee-chan is strong. She should be able to get a fairy before sunrise" Nina answered.

"Hey Bravery, what do you think?" Ruka asked.

"Let's just see what that little girl could do" Natsume replied.

Back to Mikan

Mikan landed in the middle of the back of the forest. It was darker then the front but she wasn't scared. She quickly placed her hand palm side up and out came 5 floating balls that glowed brightly and surrounded the nearby area.

Mikan continued to walk and saw many other fairy's that looked weak but none of them flew to her. They knew that she wasn't the one who they needed.

Mikan was getting tired now. She has been wandering in the back part of the forest for nearly an hour and still none had flown up to her. She suddenly came upon a tree that seemed to glow a bright green but it was hard to tell since her glow balls were still around her.

Mikan carefully walked towards it and examined it. She wasn't seeing things, the tree was actually glowing. Actually the leaves were glowing.

"Who goes there!" a voice called out.

Mikan turned around to see a small fairy with blondish brown hair tied up in pigtails and with a white headband and moon signs on each end holding her hair up. She was also wearing a pure white dress with white wings. The fairy was hiding behind some leaves just 2 feet away from Mikan.

"Gasp… you are…" the fairy started to say.

"My name is Mi I mean Eternal. What's yours?" Mikan asked as she walked over to the fairy and gently place a hand out for the fairy to shake.

"You may call me Moon" Moon replied and then paused "You are my new master…" Moon said softly.

"Ohh so are you my fairy?" Mikan asked and Moon nodded in response.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that I would never find mine. What are you doing here Moon? Anyways, I should head back now that I've found you" Mikan said.

"Umm Eternal, is there another child with you?" Moon asked.

"Umm no, I was the only new student to this school and so I'm the only one left here that needs one I believe" Mikan answered "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave" Moon said as she turned away.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

Moon hesitated before saying "Come here"

Mikan walked closer to Moon and Moon revealed a fairy that was buried deep inside the leaves. She had shoulder length blonde hair with stars dangling from it. Like Moon, she was also wearing a dress only a pale yellow color. Her wings were similar to Moons but only a light yellow color. She also looked very pale and weak.

"This is Stars, my sister" Moon explained. "I have to take care of her. Ever since we lost our previous masters, Stars has been getting weaker everyday. I seem to be fine though because I also get my power from the moon sometimes but Stars can't get her power from the stars" Moon explained. "That is why I can't come with you"

"Ohh I see" Mikan started then Stars started to open her eyes. She saw Mikan first thing.

"Y-You are… my new master" Stars weakly said.

"Ehh, but isn't she my master?" Moon exclaimed.

"I don't know but for some reason I react to this girls power and I am able to draw energy from it" Stars said as she got up.

"Moon go and accept your new master. I'll be fine" Stars said.

"No! I'm not going to leave you. You go accept her, after all you need her the most" Moon exclaimed "I can survive using the moonlight but you can't so you should be her fairy!"

"Yes it's true but Moon, you can't survive on moonlight forever. You should go to her" Stars fought back.

"No you take her"

"No you go"

"I'm older so you go to her"

"I'm fine, just go to her"

"Umm if I may ask, why can't I take both of you?" Mikan said while barging into their conversation.

"You can't possibly take us both" Moon exclaimed "If you do, you might not be able to handle two fairy's at once taking your energy"

"I'm not a weak person. I do believe that I can handle it" Mikan stated as she held out her hand. "Here, let's see if I can handle both you guys. Remember, if I faint then that would mean I can't handle it but if I don't then that would prove how I'm not weak"

"But we take a lot of magical powers" Stars protested.

"I'll be fine. After all isn't only one fairy supposed to react per magic user? Well both of you reacted to me am I correct? Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Mikan asked.

Moon and Stars thought about it and realized that she was correct.

"Okay but if you can't handle it we're sorry" Moon and Stars said in Unison as they placed their hands on Mikan's hand and started to take some power.

When they took enough, they took away their palms and were surprised to see Mikan still standing there as if nothing happened.

"Umm Eternal, how do you feel?" Stars asked.

"Hmm you're done? Umm I don't feel much different" Mikan replied.

"Are you tired?" Moon asked. Mikan shook her head.

"You truly are strong" they both said as they flew towards Mikan and rested on her shoulders. "That is why we choose you as our master"

"Wow, this is the first time I've heard of somebody with two fairies" Mikan said as she started to prepare her broom for lift off.

"Same here" they replied. "Usually hardly anybody can handle us alone yet you were able to handle both of us without any problems. You truly are strong"

"Let's just hope I can convince my classmates of that so I don't need to do any more stupid stuff cause it's annoying" Mikan said as she lifted into the air and headed towards the front of the forest. It was currently 1 hour till sunrise.

Front of the Forest

"Only one hour left" Yuu said as he looked at the clock tower.

"Ha, I knew that girl was just bluffing. There is no way she would be able to find a fairy within only a couple of hours of search" Sumire said triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure" Hotaru said which made her turn to face her.

"What do you mean by that Prosperity?" she asked.

"I'm telling you to look up" she answered.

Everybody looked up and saw Mikan on her broom landing.

"Eternal, were you able to find your fairy?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah I found them" Mikan replied as she got off her broom.

"Them? What do you mean them?" The class chorused.

"You can come out now" Mikan said as Moon and Stars came out.

"Meet my fairies, Moon and Stars" Mikan said.

"Two! She has two!? Never in my life have I have heard of someone who had two fairies" Sumire exclaimed.

"Wait; did you just say Moon and Stars?" Yuuki asked and Mikan nodded in reply.

"Hey isn't Moon and Stars the legendary fairies that are the strongest among all of them?" Yuuki exclaimed.

The class thought for a while and realized that she was correct.

"Is there some kind of a mistake here?" Hikaru asked the fairies and they shook their heads in response.

"There is no mistake here, Eternal is truly both our master" Stars said.

"That's right; we tested it in the forest. We took enough power to fill us up and she wasn't tired one bit" Moon continued.

More noise started to come out from the classmates. Never in their life had they heard of someone who was able to have some of their magical power be taken and still be at least not a bit tired.

"Hey Moon, if I may ask, weren't you also the fairy of the previous Eternal?" Toki came over and asked.

"Why yes Toki, it's been a while. I was and Stars was Dream's." Moon replied.

"Hey the little boy who has been silent over there and challenged me to this stupid game, does this answer your question on my strength?" Mikan yelled over.

"Humph this is not enough" Natsume replied. "Just getting the strongest fairies doesn't prove anything. I still don't accept you."

"Well what would you like me to do now to prove my strength?" Mikan asked in a bothered tone.

"You must fight me tomorrow night" Natsume replied. "If you can beat me in less then an hour then I'll accept you as someone strong."

Everyone gasped. Natsume was known as the school's number one magic user up until Mikan came. Nobody has ever defeated him. Not even the teachers. How would Mikan reply to this?

"Fine I accept this new game of yours" Mikan replied which shocked the class even more.

Was she crazy? Going against the Natsume Hyuuga? She may have gotten the two strongest fairies there were to get but still, challenging the Natsume Hyuuga meant suicide.

"Hmm confident now are we?"

"I'm not confident. I'll prove it to you tomorrow just you wait" Mikan said as she got on her broom and flew to the dorms. The rest of the students started to teleport, walk, or fly to their rooms.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay that is as long as I'm going to make it now. I'm sorry if this was short once more and I'm sorry if I did anything crappy once more.

**Mikan:** I think that this is a good length

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really? Thanks Mikan. Now let's do the thanks (walks to a mirror and says a couple of words and out pops Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Nina, Moon, Stars, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Yuuki, Narumi, Serina, Yura, Sumire, Toki, and Nobora)

**Anna:** We apologize for forgetting to thank you previous chapter DiaGalCutie. We would now like to thank you for reviewing and adding Tear Droplet in your author's alert.

**Nonoko:** We thank you konnie for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Tsubasa:** I finally made my appearance! Thanks germainelera for reviewing!

**Nina:** Thank you domino90 for reviewing.

**Moon:** Thanks michiyo for your review.

**Stars:** Hey Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx for reviewing.

**Natsume:** The stupid spell that was cast upon still hasn't faded yet so I'm forced to say thank you HyuugaYingLang for adding this dumb story to your favorites, reviewing, and adding the story to your alerts.

**Hotaru:** For this thanks I get another 100 rabbits. Thank you blackcat9517 for adding this author here to your favorites.

**Ruka:** Thank you babee-angel for reviewing and congratulations on getting the idea correct.

**Yuu:** Thank you Moon'sAbyss for reviewing.

**Yuuki:** Thank you Miki231 for adding this story to your alerts.

**Narumi:** (twirls) Thank you FallenAngel-Vein for reviewing.

**Serina:** Narumi don't you think you should stop twirling? You're going to get hurt. Anyways, thank you dominiqueanne for reviewing.

**Yura:** Thanks misswc for adding this story to your favorites and adding Tear Droplet to your favorite authors.

**Sumire:** Thanks kagome1717 for adding this story to your favorites and story alerts.

**Toki:** Hey, thank you Sapphire Nymph for reviewing. Looks like Tear Droplet didn't want to use the character you recommended.

**Nobora:** I still didn't make my appearance yet but it's going to be soon. Until then thanks DemonAngelGirl for reviewing twice at once for this story.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Really thank you everybody! I hate to say this but I'm going to have to update slow now. This is because I have 5 projects due this month and the beginning of next month. I'm so sorry but I'll update asap. For now please excuse me. I am also sorry if my grammar has mistakes or something but I don't have time to check over it. Until next time (disappears into the mirror)

**Extra:** From now on if you would like to know like when I'm going to update my stories, please visit my profile. It will tell you when the latest I should update again is. You may also go there to see other info such as character info on my own characters.


	6. The NOT so magical match

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody! I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry that I updated so.... late. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. Haha everyone wants to see you being beaten up to the pulp Natsume!

**Natsume:** Shut it you stupid author. Just write your other stories and ignore this one. You just wrote some new stories anyway so just write those.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh what's this? You don't want me to write you being beaten now do you? And when did you care about my other stories, especially any of my new ones? I thought you didn't want me to write. Haha anyway I did write a couple of new stories (2 to be exact), feel free to check it out.

**Natsume:** Just have them read your other stories and forget this one.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Seriously, when were you like this? I thought you hated my stories and wanted me to delete them.

**Natsume: **That stupid spell that you cast on me from that stupid powder you made still hasn't worn off on me you id- (twitches) you, you, smart intelligent awesome author.

_**Tear Droplet: **_0.0 Okay I didn't see that coming. Umm that spell should have worn of by now though. I didn't create it by the way; I got it from Nonoko-chan (looks at container)

Special Obedient powder: Makes anybody obedient and nice. Lasts up to a maximum of 2 weeks

Warning: Some side effects may include an overtime of this effect due to the fact if they are really disobedient. When this happens, spell won't wear off until the person cast with this is nice and obedient willingly and it has to be meaningful or a cancellation spell is done.

Whoops, should have read the label. I'm sorry Natsume. But since you're here do the disclaimer.

**Natsume:** N- I mean okay, Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice and she doesn't own Yuki Kuran which is a crossover character from Vampire Knight and Nina and Ayu from Ultra Maniac.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, I don't think I really like this obedient version of Natsume even though he's pretty nice and obedient. I'm going to search for a cancelation spell. In the meanwhile you people enjoy the story and Natsume, just try to break it yourself while I look at these old spell books (points to a pile at least 10 feet high and 6 feet wide of old books and scrolls)

**Natsume:** Just ask that stu- nice chemist to make a cancelation spell.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I would, but we need to figure out what it is first. For now you just shut up and watch yourself get beaten up in this chapter.

* * *

**The NOT so magical match**

_Previously:_

"_I'm not confident. I'll prove it to you tomorrow just you wait" Mikan said as she got on her broom and flew to the dorms. The rest of the students started to teleport, walk, or fly to their rooms._

"Ohayo Mikan-sama" Moon said as she passed Mikan a brush. It was currently early in the morning and Mikan was sitting in front of a mirror combing her hair. "How was your sleep? Did you get enough rest?"she asked.

"Yes Moon and good morning to you too. Thanks" Mikan said as she took the brush and began brushing her hair.

"Must be tired attending 2 different classes for both day and night and hardly getting any rest" Moon said as she flew over to Stars who was sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Well it's something you must adapt to" Mikan said as she tied up her hair into 2 pigtails.

"Yawn, Mikan-sama didn't you just recently come to this school? How come you seem well adapted to this new change?" Stars asked sleepily.

"Well Stars I adapt to things pretty quickly and I kind of lived a similar life before coming here" Mikan replied softly.

"Ohh" Stars replied still rubbing her eyes and then fell onto the bed asleep.

"Stars wake up! Mikan-sama is going to have to attend school soon!" Moon exclaimed as she shook Stars.

Mikan laughed at this sight "but I wonder why must we have 2 different classes. Since this is a private school for only us magic users, there shouldn't be any human lingering around here that doesn't about it right?" she said as she put away her comb and got up.

"Come on you two, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up" Mikan said as she walked towards the door and grabbed her bag that was hanging on a hanger near it.

"Hey Stars wake up!" Moon screamed as she pinched Stars cheeks.

"Ow tha hurs Moon onee-han" Stars whined as she released the pinch on her face and flew to Mikan who was already out the door. Moon followed in the process.

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan exclaimed as she walked inside the room.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, get enough sleep?" Yuu greeted.

"Yeah I'm fine" Mikan said in an energetic tone.

"Morning Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she walked towards her best friend and gave her a hug from behind.

**Just a brief intermission**

_**Tear Droplet**__:_ Hey quit to bother you guys while you were only what 1 page into the chapter but I really think that Mikan's behavior is different from her night one to her morning.

**Mikan:** You just noticed that? Besides you're the one making me like this.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well that's because I thought you wouldn't be you without your bubbly behavior so I made your personality a bit umm what's the word?

**Nonoko:** Umm Tear Droplet, did you call?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm? Ohh well let's just forget that, yes Nonoko-chan, I did call.

**Nonoko:** What is it that you need?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well remember that potion I bought from you and I cast on Natsume? Well I need a cancelation spell for it.

**Nina: **Just leave it to me!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ N- Nina!

**Nina:** Just leave the cancelation spell to me (opens her PC). Umm umm let's see.

**Ayu:** Nina just give it up!

**Nina:** Never Ayu dear! Umm umm

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay this little intermission lasted a bit longer than I expected. I apologize for wasting your time, back to the story.

**End of the brief intermission that turned out not so brief**

"Ne Hotaru I have a question" Mikan asked.

"What is it baka?" Hotaru asked as she released herself from the hug.

"I was wondering why must we have morning class and night class" Mikan asked.

"Don't speak about this now. You'll never know who's listening in" Hotaru whispered and put a finger on Mikan's forehead and transmitted a message telepathically. "_Come to my room later. Better yet, I'll go to yours. I'll explain then_"

"Alright" Mikan replied as she proceeded to her seat"_ I wonder why she doesn't want to say it here. What does she mean by listening in?_"

--Class Skip—

Class was boring for Mikan. She had learned all of it already and almost got in trouble because she almost fell asleep. She was now packing her books and everything when suddenly...

"Mikan onee-chan" Nina exclaimed as she flung over and gave her a hug. (This pattern again? -_-)

This time Mikan didn't fall over due to the fact that one she knew this was coming and two since Natsume wasn't sitting next to her currently so she saw Nina coming in.

"Hey can you come visit my class today?"Nina asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry Nina, but I can't. I have a little game to attend to because of some arrogant little boy" Mikan replied while looking at Natsume who was sitting by the window with Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochiage surrounding him.

"It's okay little girl, just go have fun with your little sister and just admit that your weak" Natsume said.

Mikan was about to say something to backfire at him but Nina got up and said "Ha just because you used to be the top student doesn't mean you still are. Now that my sister's here, she'll beat you to the pulp!"Nina exclaimed.

"_Why didn't she specify and use the word magic or at least say night class? He's not the top student in the morning_" Mikan thought.

"Then we're now holding bets right here. Who would you think will win!? Mikan or Natsume? Place your bet here!" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Hotaru at her desk having some people place bets.

"That's Hotaru for you" Mikan said. "Come one Nina, we'll have tea in my room as an apology" she said as she got up and walked out the door with Nina following her.

"Yay! A tea party!" Nina exclaimed.

"I'll see you later then Hotaru" Mikan said before she left.

* * *

Mikan and Nina were now drinking some tea in Mikan's room while eating some cakes. Suddenly the door burst in and in came Hotaru. "Sorry to keep you waiting, the business was going great" Hotaru said as she sat down next to them and started eating lots of cakes while Mikan poured her a cup of tea.

"It's okay, I know how much you are engrossed in your money making business" Mikan replied "So, why wasn't I allowed to speak of the night class matter during class?"

"What Onee-chan doesn't know?" Nina exclaimed.

"It's simple, humans are starting to catch on how this school isn't a regular school so they set some recording devices in this school to make sure nothing out of the ordinary is going on in this school" Hotaru replied as she took a sip "this is why we have night class. It used to be only morning but since humans are less active at night, we only are allowed to use magic at night. There end of explanation"

"But that's kind of dumb. I mean, we could just use magic to do something to those recording devices" Mikan said.

"Well first of all we don't know where they put them. Even if we use magic to find them, and use magic to replace what's inside, every so often humans will come to the school unexpectedly to check up on us" Hotaru said.

"Then is that why they give us different names at night and why are we capable of talking here in my room?" Mikan asked.

"Number one, yes and number 2 that's because even though they do sometimes do check up in our rooms to make sure nothing is abnormal, they aren't allowed to put any kind of devices in our rooms. Besides, our rooms are protected by magic. More tea" Hotaru said as she held out her cup.

Mikan sighed and poured her another cup of tea while Hotaru and Nina ate the cakes.

"So is that all you want to know?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes I guess that's about it" Mikan replied.

"People must really think that you are strong. The bets they placed are almost even with Hyuuga's" Hotaru said as she showed her the list of betters.

"Mikan onee-chan, are you going to make a fool out of him like you did to the last person who didn't believe in your abilities?" Nina asked.

"Yup" Mikan replied as she took a bite of her cake.

"Then I better catch that on tape" Hotaru said as she prepared her tape recorder.

Mikan looked out the window and noticed how night was falling. "Hey you two should retire to your rooms soon. Nigh class is approaching"

"Hai! Good luck on your match" Nina said as she teleported herself out of the room.

"Let me finish this cake first" Hotaru said as she finished one cake and started another.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed "Just take all the cakes with you! I'm a special star so I'll just get more!"

"Okay. Since you insisted" Hotaru replied as she took out a wand and gave it a wave and instantly all the cakes disappeared. "Be sure to make a fool out of Hyuuga" Hotaru said before giving her wand another wave and teleported herself back to the room.

Mikan sighed "Hotaru will always be the same"

"At least she cleaned up the mess" Stars pointed out.

"Yeah and I think it's time to get ready" Mikan said as she got up. Just then a piece of paper appeared on the table. Mikan picked it up and read it.

_Yo, baka! You owe me 100 rabbits for telling you that info. Pay up!_

_-Your friend Hotaru_

Mikan sweat dropped at the note and took out her payment. She wrote a note following it and teleported to Hotaru's room.

Hotaru's room

Hotaru was now eating in her room when a letter appeared on the table along with 100 rabbits. She smirked and picked up the rabbits before attending to the note.

_Gee thanks, what a friend you are. I hope you're happy._

_-Mikan_

Hotaru smirked and placed the note on the edge of the table and continued to eat.

* * *

**Another brief intermission**

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I feel exhausted for some reason.

**Hotaru:** 100, 130, 220, 450

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey Hotaru, what are you doing?

Hotaru: counting the money that was given during the bet. Want to make a bet?

_**Tear Droplet: **_I don't gamble but since I have nothing better to do I guess I would. I'm going to bet 100 rabbits on Mikan and Hotaru, you may keep the money afterwards as long as you do a thanks later.

**Hotaru: **Deal! 660, 892, 1067...

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Sorry about another intermission, I was just bored. Now back to the story.

**End of the little intermission**

Mikan arrived at the battlefield on time on her broom with Moon and Stars hovering above her. There was a giant circle and surrounding it was a couple of people sitting on hovering chairs.

**Invention number ???-** The hovering chair

This invention is magically made and allows the chair to fly up into the air. It can't travel far but it is good to use when watching something. Price at 500 rabbits. (Hotaru get out of there!)

Mikan landed inside the circle with Natsume who was already there.

"Witches, wizards, fairies and whatever you are, welcome to the battlefield where our challenger Bravery challenges Eternal in a round of magic! Please make a bet now if you have not yet done so! The match will start in a minute" Hotaru said through a microphone and hovering above the field was a mini TV that showed her to the audience making the announcement.

**Invention number??? 2**- The (Hotaru just get a move on it!)

Mikan set down her broom and waited for Natsume to attack. Natsume on the other hand was waiting for her to attack. Both were still for 5 minutes straight so Mikan lifted up on her broom and hovered 2 feet off the ground. Natsume thought she was going to attack so he got ready to block whatever was to happen but nothing did.

Another minute later, Mikan got board and began to do her nails. By this time the whole audience was bored and Natsume was mad.

"ARE YOU TWO JUST GOING TO SIT THERE ALL NIGHT OR ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE A SHOW!" Hotaru yelled.

"Look if you don't want to fight you don't have to since you're so weak" Natsume said.

"Who said anything about me not wanting to fight? You're the one who challenged me and here you're not doing anything" Mikan replied.

"Fine then I'll attack first" Natsume said as he was getting ready to do something.

"Go ahead" Mikan replied still looking at her nails.

Another minute past and people were falling asleep. Turned out Natsume did nothing. He just wanted Mikan to think he was going to attack so she would do something but Mikan knew what he was doing.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO SOMETHING, I'LL DO IT!"Hotaru yelled and automatically two ice balls came flying towards them.

Mikan and Natsume became alert and both jumped into the air (well in this case, Mikan flew)

The ice touched the floor and began spreading throughout the field. Mikan looked at who caused it and noticed a girl standing next to Hotaru.

"Ah Mikan, this is Freedom (it's Nobora). She's the one I told to do throw the ice at since you two were boring us" Hotaru said sweetly "say hello Nobora"

"Umm hi Eternal. Sorry about that" Nobora said.

Since Natsume wasn't flying or anything, he quickly later fell back onto the floor and landed on the ice. The ice then started to freeze his feet making its way towards his whole body.

"Ohh in case I didn't mention, as soon as something touches the ice, it begins to freeze whatever it touches" Hotaru said.

"Hn this is boring" Natsume said as he melted the ice with his fire and launched some fire balls at Mikan in the air who dodged them with ease.

"So you finally began to attack huh? I was beginning to think that I was going to die of boredom here" Mikan said as she flew down.

"You're the one who should have attacked. After all, ladies first" Natsume said.

"Hmm I didn't think that you were a gentleman. Besides, what kind of gentleman would you be if you make the lady do something first? That just proves that you're not" Mikan stated. (Haha I always say the same thing to the boys who tell me to do something that I don't want to do)

"Anyway let's just get this over it" Mikan said as snapped her fingers and a magic circle with a star inside appeared around Natsume's feet. "Let's have you not move first" Mikan said again as she snapped her fingers and the star started to lift off the ground and hold Natsume into place.

"Hn what a childish way to win" Natsume said as he grabbed a hold of one of that piece of the star and gripped it hard enough to break it.

"Hmm I was thinking of just making you paralyze and just beat you right there but since you don't want that, I'll just beat you right here" Mikan said as she charged full speed at Natsume on her broom prepared to knock him down with a spell as soon as she did.

Natsume who was half alert at this caught her attack before it hit him but as a result it knocked Mikan off her broom and pushed Natsume down.

Natsume hit the floor hard and slowly open his eyes and saw Mikan breathing on his neck and his arm wrapped around her. He blushed a bit. "_Wait why am I blushing for! And why am I hugging her!?_"

Mikan got off of Natsume and smirked. "My, I didn't think you'll like hugging me so much" Mikan said. "Besides, this game is already over"

Natsume looked down and saw that there was a magic circle around him and how there was a little timer inside of it. Mikan on the other hand was out of the circle.

3...2...1 Boom! Inside the circle, a dust had covered Natsume up. When the dust cleared, Natsume was gone and in his place was a black cat. "Hmm I don't think you can fight anymore in that form huh? So I think that means I win" Mikan said.

"The match is over! Eternal wins!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Hey what are you kids doing here!?" a voice called out.

Everyone turned and saw Jinno, the math teacher there holding a lantern. "Magical battles are not allowed without teacher's permission!" he exclaimed.

"Shoot!" Everyone thought as they all scrambled to get out of the place.

"Good by Hyuuga. Don't worry; the spell should wear off within an hour. Till then, enjoy your current form" Mikan said as she teleported herself back into her room along with Moon and Stars.

Everyone was already gone by this time leaving only Natsume there. "Tch everyone escaped" Jinno said displeased until he noticed Natsume. "_Why the heck is there a black cat here?_" he thought. "Are you a student that got transformed into an animal?' he asked.

Natsume hissed and ran a distance away from him before teleporting himself back to his dorm. "_Darn what was she talking about? I was able to use my magic perfectly_!" Natsume thought. "_She's going to so pay tomorrow_" Natsume thought "_but first I have to get out of this stupid form. Is there some kind of spell?_"

Just then, he transformed back into a human involving lots of smoke. Along with the transformation was a note.

_Hey Hyuuga. Yeah as you noticed, I lied about the spell. It only lasts for 5 minutes. I hope you feel humiliated right now. Don't try to get your revenge. All you said was that I had to win but you didn't specify on how. Did you enjoy your time as a cat?_

_-Mikan_

Natsume was burning with rage now.

Natsume's POV

Damn that girl. She did that on purpose to humiliate me. But why did I blush when she was breathing on my neck?

You like her

What? Who are you?

You're conscious who else and I'm saying that you like her.

Yea sure I do, the day when I lose a match.

You just did.

I did not lose

You did too

Did not

Did too

End of Natsume's POV

* * *

Back at Mikan's room

"Mikan-sama, you didn't cast the spell on him to last an hour didn't you" Moon stated.

"Good eyes there Moon" Mikan replied.

"I thought you said you wanted to humiliate him" Stars added on.

"I think that was enough to humiliate him" Mikan said.

"Really?" Moon and Stars said as they tipped their heads to the sides.

Mikan's POV

Darn my face feels so hot after that close interaction. Why is this? Could I be falling for him? Nah, he probably too casted a spell on me too. But still, why is my heart pounding fast?

End of Mikan's POV

* * *

Hotaru's room

"1000, 2000, 3000"

"Hotaru-sama what are you doing?" a voice called out.

"Counting my profits Firefly" Hotaru replied (A/N: Firefly is Hotaru's little fairy/guardian spirit. I know, kind of ironic seeing how her name means that)

"Let me help you then" Firefly said as she too started to count.

"4000, 5000"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew that's it! I know this chapter is a bit dot, dot, dot but I'm not really good at describing matches; well at least with magic. I didn't have a clue on what to write so I just wrote those intermissions to take up the space. Sorry if it was annoying yet.

**Natsume:** You stu- stupendous author! Have you thought of a way to get rid of this spell yet?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No, I didn't even start.

**Nina:** Never fear! Nina's here! Just eat this chocolate and the spell should go bye bye. (hands chocolate)

**Natsume:** (takes chocolate) This better work (eats chocolate)

**Nina:** Well?

**Natsume:** I don't fell any different.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Let's test it out then. Natsume go fetch some people to do the thanks.

**Natsume:** (runs and gets Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Nobora, and Yuu) That obviously didn't work.

**Nina:** What! But it should have! (looks at PC)

**Ayu:** Nina! That spell doesn't cancel out all magic! It enhances!

**Natsume:** (burns with rage)

**Nina:** Whoops

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now Natsume calm down and do a thanks. You other people, follow.

**Natsume:** Thank you Moon'sAbyss for your review and adding Tear Droplet to your author alerts.

**Mikan:** Thanks Anonymous for your review. Tear Droplet will try her best not to make it so you won't love it afterwards.

**Hotaru:** Many thanks Bunnies will rule the world for your review. I do hope that they do that way bunny boy here will play with them earning me millions.

**Ruka:** Hey! I hope that doesn't happen (though deep down he does except for Hotaru making a million part). Either way, thanks babee-angel for your review. Sometimes the fairies will help but in this case they didn't.

**Koko:** Haha Natsume got beaten up in this chapter even though I lost the bet I don't mind. Thanks germainelera for reviewing! We apologize that Tear Droplet wasn't able to update soon.

**Kitsuneme:** Haha Natsume is very humiliated. Thanks Sapphire Nymph for your review. Tear Droplet says that she doesn't update fast.

**Mochiage:** Thanks dominiqueanne for your review.

**Nobora:** Umm thanks MikanXNatsume4EVER for adding this story to your favorites and adding Tear Droplet to your favorite authors list. I'm happy that I was finally able to make an appearance even though it was brief.

**Nina:** I'm so sorry Hyuuga-senpai! Anyway thanks konnie for your review. As you wished, he got beaten up by onee-chan.

**Ayu:** Nina quit moaning over it. Thanks Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx for your review. We too apologize to you how Tear Droplet updated late.

**Yuu:** Thanks angelji for adding this story to your favorites and alerts, adding Tear Droplet to your alerts and favorites and of course reviewing.

**Moon:** Thanks HyuugaYingLang for the review. I'm sorry how I gave you the thanks this time though. I'm also sorry how Tear Droplet updated late.

**Stars:** Moon don't feel bad. Thanks shiro1momo9forever for adding this story to your favorites.

**Firefly:** Thanks KuroYuukiTenshi for adding Midnight Magic to your alerts.

**Toki:** Thanks Starcie for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts and favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Natsume! You didn't gather enough people! Go get more!

**Natsume:** (runs off and brings back Tsubasa and Yuuki) Happy you laz- lucky author.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Elated, now you two do the thanks please.

**Tsubasa:** Umm I don't know what's going on here since I was surprised how Natsume dragged be here but either way. Thanks domino90 for your review.

**Yuuki:** I don't know what's going on here either since I was checking my vampires till I got dragged off but thanks mayday5393 for adding this story to your favorites.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Again you didn't bring enough. As punishment thank FallenAngel-Vein!

**Natsume:** I really wish that this would wear off soon. Thanks FallenAngel-Vein for your little review that made no sense.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ It did too or are you too dumb to see that? Anyway, thanks again. As usual, I hope this wasn't a failure. I'm currently on a writer's block on what to write for this story so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Umm also, I created a poll seeing how I created lots of my own characters so please check it out and vote. In conclusion, please review to keep me motivated to continue this story.


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	8. Preparing for some unexpected guests

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey people, Tear Droplet is back into fanfiction. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a VERY long time. You see I was planning to update sooner but then my stupid report card came and I freaking dropped like a while lot so I had to concentrate on my studies. My grades are now improving little by little so I decided to come on. Sigh, at this rate, I won't be able to ever write any other story that I want to write. How do all you people do this? It would be helpful though if some of you guys can contribute any ideas that you want to share but if I want to make my way into being a good author, I can't always rely on others.

**Natsume:** Ohh this stupid story's back up huh?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahem, yes it is and don't be mad, just because Mikan beat you in that match I typed up.

**Natsume:** More like stupid match.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Again, I am just randomly typing for this story because I still have no clue on where I'm getting to. I should really plan this story out but ohh well…

**Hotaru:** Do I get anymore rabbits in this chapter, because if not, I'm not going to appear.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Just appear alright!? Chinese New Years just past recently so I'm stocked up on money.

**Hotaru:** Ohh so you'll have enough to pay me for showing up here huh? Pay up

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Come on!? You should know already that I'm saving up for college.

**Hotaru:** Which isn't for another 5 years if you don't do anything stupid so hand over the money.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That reminds me, Natsume how can you insult now? Did the spell I casted wear off? Who did you act nice to?

**Hotaru:** 1500 rabbits for the answer

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm I think Natsume will answer for me.

**Natsume:** Never in a billion years.

**Hotaru:** 2000 rabbits

_**Tear Droplet:**_ But you just increased the price!

**Hotaru:** 2500

**Ruka:** Umm I don't want to see Tear Droplet getting mad or anything especially since she has the power of the direction of this story and that she has more magical power then all of us combined, I'll answer for her. Natsume was nice to me so the spell you casted wore off.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Figures, and Ruka, does that mean you don't want to be erased or anything? As a reward for telling me that, do the disclaimer.

**Ruka:** I don't see how that's a reward but I guess it doesn't even matter. Ummm the only thing Tear Droplet owns is the story's plot and her rights to use the characters she created.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Now I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough so here's the new chapter ^^

* * *

**Preparing for some Unexpected Guests**

Mikan's POV

Dream

"_Hey look you guys it's her! The elementary school's so called magic genius"_

_Shut up_

"_Shh don't let her hear you, I hear she doesn't like being talked about"_

_Shut up_

"_Hey did you hear about the incident when she was 5? I heard that her magical power was too much for her to control that she caused huge chaos in the human world. Things like typhoons, hurricanes, tornados, and earthquakes started to appear all over the place as well as distortions in time. She also caused all the electronics there to go berserk. The animals there also went crazy and some of the humans too. Objects started to float and appear out of nowhere"_

_Shut up_

"_This incident also led to the reason on why humans started to investigate about all this magic stuff."_

"_Really!? So it was because of that stupid little girl that my mother got killed during the Salem witch hunt!"_

_It wasn't my fault_

"_Shh, keep quiet, she's staring at us"_

"_I don't care! I freaking lost my mother to those humans and it's all because she almost made us visible to the humans!"_

"_Hey don't do it! You might activate her magic again! It's not stable!"_

"_I don't care for the last time! You little girl you're gonna pay for AHHHH!!!!!"_

"_I told you don't! Look you made her angry! Wait what's wrong!?"_

"_Pain…pain is shooting inside of me "_

"_Quick get one of the professors. "_

"_You little girl, I feel sorry for those stupid -----ing parents of yours who had the problem of raising you"_

"_Quit saying those things anymore Hey, are you alright? Hey, wake up….. "_

"_What's going on over here?"_

"_Professor, the elementary school's magic genius, Sakura Mikan just had her magic power go out of hand again."_

"_What, how's the kid doing? Oh my hurry and get the other professors! Sakura Mikan! How could you!? We told you a billion times not to go around using your magic like that! Look what you've done now! Ughh you just better hope that this isn't as serious as the problem you did when you were five."_

_But it wasn't my fault_

"_Ughh now you be a good girl now missy while I call your parents. I wonder what your parents freaking do. They can't even raise their child correctly"_

_Don't blame them it's not their fault_

_------------------_

"_Onee-chan what are you doing?"_

"_I'm leaving Nina"_

"_What! Leaving!? Why?"_

"_I just can't stay here anymore. If I do, I'll just cause more pain and problems for everyone. Good-bye Nina"_

"_Wait! Onee-chan!"_

_I made a mistake where I can no longer take back_

----------------------

"_Nee-chan! Where have you been for the past years?"_

"_Nina, where's mom and dad!"_

"_They're, they're"_

"_What happened Nina!? Why are you crying!?"_

"_They're dead!"_

_If I can change time, I would make sure I would never left them into this misery because everything from the very start was my fault_

_-------------------_

_"Nee-chan! Where are you going this time?"_

"_I'm sorry Nina, but I have to go do something. I wish to not leave you again but I can't stay here. When you're old enough, I'll explain everything to you or perhaps you'll find out by yourself but stay well, and be strong. If you can't forgive me for making this choice, I'll await for the day when you do but for now good bye again. Be a good girl, and do your very best at school alright, make new friends and live the life I never had. We'll meet again someday."_

Dream end

BRING!!!! BRING!!!! BRING!!!!!!!!

"Nghhh"

BRING!!! BRING!!!! BRING!!!!!!!!!

"OK OK, I get it! Now shut the --- up"

(alarm stops)

"Mikan-sama wake up" I hear Moon say as I feel her plop down on my face and nudging me.

"Huh? Ohh it's morning huh? Sigh I don't get enough sleep these days but I guess it doesn't really matter. Stupid Hyuuga has been very annoying ever since I came here but I think things are settled now" I reply as I got up and began to stretch while Moon flew off my face and Stars joined her to where she flew.

"Mikan-sama, did you have a bad dream?" Stars asked.

"No, why do you ask" I replied making sure it sounded like I was telling the truth.

"Because you were sleeping with a pained expression, and you were sweating a lot" she replied.

"Really?" I said as I touched my forehead. Surely enough, there was still some sweat there so I wiped it off.

"I guess it was just hot under those covers and it was getting harder for me to breathe" I replied.

"But I also had this feeling that something was happening in your dream" Stars said again as she touched her heart.

"Huh?" I replied. What the heck was she talking about? No way she was able to do things like that was she?

"Let me explain" Moon stepped in and said "Stars has the power to tell all sorts of things. She has power to somewhat see the future and she somehow knows when people are feeling down, happy, or etc"

"Ohh" I simply replied. Great, how was I to get myself out of this bind?

"Umm… there is simply nothing to worry about" I reassured her.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it" I said again as I flashed her one of my smiles.

She still didn't seem convince but let it by.

"Ok…" she replied.

"Hey, maybe you were getting a feeling that something bad was going to happen today" Moon said

"Umm I don't think so since I think I know the difference between those but you might be right. We'll never know really for sure because now that we have a new master and her power levels are different from my original, maybe my powers have altered a bit"

"See, maybe I'm right" Moon said again.

"I got to get ready for school now" I said as I hopped off the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. After all, that was a long time ago. What's done is done and you can't change the past.

* * *

"Hey Hotaru!" I shouted as I ran up to my best friend and gave her a hug.

"You're lucky magic is restricted of use in the morning unless it's an emergency" she muttered.

"Mikan nee!" I hear my sister shout from down from the dorms hallway "how was your night after that big fight?" she asked.

"It wasn't that big" I replied.

"Don't worry, anybody who kicks Hyuuga's butt means it's a big thing" a voice coming from Hotaru said.

"Huh?" I asked.

A little figure with red hair came visible behind Hotaru.

"FIREFLY!" Moon and Stars shout at the same time as they both fly away towards Hotaru's fairy I'm guessing.

"OMG it's been a while!" Moon exclaims

"How have you been?" Stars asked.

"You two are the same as always" Firefly replies.

"Hey Moon, Stars, and Firefly I'm guessing, get back to hiding" I hissed. The last thing we need is for the cameras to get this.

"Sorry" my fairies muttered as they returned back to me and Hotaru's fairy hid back into her hiding spot.

We continued to walk while we chatted animatedly about all the stuff we've missed when we weren't together. This brought back so many memories.

"So, Mikan-nee, you're going to come visit my class today right?" Nina asked excitedly.

"I guess, I mean all these stupid challenges are over" I replied.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she jumped and gave me a hug.

We continued to walk and talk while we passed people coming from their dorms or waiting on the hallways leading to them.

Suddenly we heard a bell that sounded like the bell you would usually hear signaling the start of school but there was something about this ring that was different. I had also noticed how everyone was now looking up at the speakers where the sound supposedly came from.

The melody rung 3 times, each time the bell sounded different from what I would usually hear. As soon as the sound stopped, the other students retrieved their look from the speakers and began to retire to their rooms. Some who already was near their dorm, immediately came out within a minute and continued to walk like nothing was wrong.

"Ohh darn it!" I heard Nina say as she turned around and started running down the path we just came from.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's the bell signaling that we have visitors today" Hotaru replied as she turned and took the same route as Nina and walked in a rapid speed

"Signaling what?" I asked.

"Maybe Anna or Nonoko will explain it to you" Hotaru replied as soon as she made it to her dorm and went inside.

I looked to the left and saw Anna and Nonoko exiting their dorms at the same time.

"Hey guys, what's all the big fuss about?" I asked.

"Mikan-chan don't you know?" Anna replied

"Mikan-chan, that bell signals that we have human guests today. They're here to inspect the schools again to make sure there isn't any magic or any clues" Nonoko continued.

"So, why is everyone running to their dorms?" I asked.

"To shut off any kind of magic that might be in their dorms" Anna replied.

"Yea, sometimes they would ask to inspect the student's dorms to see if there is anything" Nonoko continued.

"Did you shut off your room's magic yet?" Anna asked.

"Umm I don't think there's any magic in it" I replied.

"Did you shut off the clock the school provides you with?" Nonoko asked "that is one of the many things that has magic"

"Oh hell no" I shouted "I forgot about that but I don't know what else has magic" I stammered.

"Where the light switch is, just flip up the secret cover behind it and there should be another switch concealed behind it. Hotaru created it to shut down any type of weak magical power within the radius of the room" Anna replied "It also helps conceal some things that have a magical purpose.

"Thanks" I shouted as I ran towards my room

I burst into the room and found the light switch. What was I supposed to do? The thing was nailed so the circuits wouldn't show. I moved my fingers around the edges of the switch cover and noticed a little bump engraved in it. I pulled the bump as if opening a cover and surely enough there was another switch inside of it. I flipped it and the clock that was originally moving and inside of the wall, stop moving and came out of the wall into a 3d shape as if it was a regular clock. The shelf of a bookshelf that was full of spell books I had moved inside along with the books and replaced by regular school books and story books a regular kid would have.

I also heard some shuffling noises coming from the kitchen and bathroom so I assumed there was some magic coming from those places too. Jeez, how much magic do they place in these rooms? A robot also all of a sudden came out of the mirror and began to tidy up the place making sure there wasn't any leftover potion stuff or magical dust and then disappeared back into the mirror.

That's Hotaru for you, always capable of doing stuff like these. It doesn't matter. It's best to be safe than sorry. I don't want history to repeat itself.

"So this is what I was probably feeling. A bad feeling that the humans were coming" Stars stated.

"Probably" I replied as I walked out the door.

I walked out the door and Anna and Nonoko were outside waiting for me.

"Mikan-chan, you should have your fairies head towards the Eastern Forest in Checkpoint A" Nonoko said.

"You wouldn't want the humans finding anyway. The magical creatures with owners always meet up at that area whenever we have guests" Anna added.

"You guys should know where it is right?" Nonoko asked.

A small "un" could be heard near me signaling they knew.

"Alright then, come on Mikan-chan, time to attend class" Anna gestured.

I closed the doors behind me and followed them down the hallways. At the same time, I could feel that Moon and Stars left my side at a fast pace when I walked by an open window.

"What about Hotaru and Nina?" I asked.

"They left already" the two replied in perfect harmony.

"Oh okay" I replied as we walked to the school building. This would be so much easier if we could use magic right about now.

* * *

As we walked to the school building, we saw a couple of human adults. We greeted them with a good morning and bowed in respect. Some of them replied with the same good morning and then continued to look at their clipboards they were holding.

As soon as we were a good distance from them, I whispered to the two "What if I accidently mess up on something revealing about the magic stuff? I don't do well in pressure" ok not pressure but I don't do well when stuff like this comes.

"Don't worry, there are also inspectors from the Magical Kingdom" Anna whispered back "they'll aid in the concealing so we won't get exposed as best they could. Just act like a normal school girl" Anna replied.

Act like a normal school girl. Easier said than done. We aren't just regular beings. We freaking have magic.

"Ohayo!" the three of us chorus in when we entered our classroom.

"Ohayo!" some of them replied. You could somehow feel the tension in the room because seated in the way back of the classroom were 3 inspectors. Actually 2 of them were human and the other was from the Magical Kingdom protection association in these things. You can tell because of the uniform she was wearing with the badge that says MK on it.

The three of us went to our assigned seats as I walked past Hotaru who was reading a book on "How to make money fast." Usually on these mornings without the humans here, she would be working on one of her inventions for the humans. Of course we just made sure they thought of her as a genius only.

Alice Academy is a school for only genius after all. More like we use the word genius to hide our magical powers. The humans still can't believe how we can be so smart when we're kids. Another reason on why they check up. You're probably wondering how I know all this even though I've only been here for a couple of days. I filled my brain up with knowledge. Nothing surprising. Just about everyone does this. We are supposed to be geniuses after all.

I walked to my seat and Hyuuga was already there seated with his feet on the desk and reading a manga.

"Good morning, I take it that you had a good nights rest yesterday" I said as I took my seat next to him.

"Shut up" he muttered.

"I take it the challenges are over" I whispered.

"You just lucked out" he whispered back when he turned the page of his book.

I sighed and took out a book that I had grabbed from my 'shelf' before and started to read.

I was kind of bored so then I decided to listen in at the little chat that was behind me.

"Fancy seeing you people here again" one of them that looked American said in English "what a coincidence for us to inspect this school at the same date again"

"Yes it quite is" the woman from the association replied in the same language.

"You do realize that this is the 6th time that we had bumped into each other in these inspections" the one who looked Japanese added on in the same language.

What do they take us as? Idiots? We do acknowledge many languages.

"It's just a coincidence" the woman replied. "We plan our comings here in months advance"

"Oh really, when is your next coming?" the American one asked.

"Unfortunately I don't know" she replied "I'm in the lower part of my place so I don't get the dates until last minute"

"When did you get notified about this coming?" the Japanese one asked.

"About a week ago" she replied in a calm tone.

"Uh huh" both of them replied as I heard some scribbling.

"The school's appearance overall seems to be spotless just like always" one of them muttered.

"Teaching is yet to be rated" the woman from MK muttered along.

"We'll inspect dorms later too" the last one continued.

"Who shall we look at in this class?" the woman asked.

"Hmm" the American stated while scanning the room "excuse me miss" he asked when he tapped me on my shoulder with his pen he was holding.

"Yes?" I turned around and replied.

"You don't look familiar. I've surveyed this class 3 years already and I haven't seen you. Are you new?" he asked.

"Yes, I just transferred in a couple of days ago" I replied in a monotone.

"Well I presume you know the drills when we come right?" he continued

I nodded in response.

"Great, we were wondering if we could see your room later? We would like to survey how the student's dorm styles are here. As you know we randomly select people each time and we were wondering if we may see yours. We've already saw just about all of the students here already"

"Sure" I replied.

"Thank you, what's your name miss?" the Japanese woman asked.

"Sakura Mikan" I replied.

"Okay, got it" the two replied as they wrote down my name.

The woman from MK was giving me a weird look which I couldn't decipher.

"Okay class, return to your seats and we'll begin HR!" Narumi skipped in and said. I turned back around and faced the front of the room.

The class did as they were told as Narumi-sensei began to tell us about how the three in the back would be observing us and telling us to say hi.

While the attendance was being taken I heard the two humans muttering so I decided to listen in.

"That new student kind of looks familiar don't you think?" the man said.

"Yes. I feel like I saw her before but this is the first time I've met her" the woman replied

"We should keep a close eye on her"

"Roger that"

Great Mikan just great. First day of school you made an enemy and had to go through stupid challenges. Now these humans show up just when you think you can relax and seem to recognize you from that time. Great, just what next? So much for keeping a low profile. You just seem to know how to attract problems don't you?

"Sakura Mikan?"

"Present!" I called.

This is going to be an annoying day

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, kind of boring I know. It was originally intended to be longer since I started this story a while ago but just never got the chance to finish it then the report card incident had to kick in so I wanted to prevent keeping you guys waiting any longer so I rushed this chapter and decided to put what I left out next chapter. Oh just for you guys to know "THE THING I WROTE ABOUT THE SALEM WHICH HUNT IS NOT TRUE" I mean the Salem witch hunt did happen but I don't think that's how it started… or did it?

**Natsume:** Is it just me or this author likes to talk to herself?

**Mikan:** Please be nice Hyuuga. Tear Droplet has been thinking to much lately these days about life. She's going on and off with her emotions.

**Natsume:** Emo person

_**Tear Droplet:**_ AM NOT! Well, at least I don't think so.

**ffstar21:** Yes you are, you come to school in dark colors everyday and you're always so gloomy.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No one asked you Julie so please disappear back into your little happy world which I'm not apart of. (Waves hands and bye bye to ffstar21)

**Hotaru:** I didn't get any rabbits in this chapter.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Was planning to give you someway to get money but let's just say you get 50 rabbits from the higher ups for every room you provided the magic concealer.

_**Hotaru:**_ $$

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, like I always say, I'm sorry if there were any errors here. I didn't get to check over it. I have this stupid project due in 5 days and I haven't even started. I won't be able to update for a while too since I have freaking state exams coming in April and its approaching. To make it worse, it's the subject in which I suck the most at, science. So, to quit my chitchatting, I'm just going to have little Mikan here thank everybody. I'm sorry if I can't give individual thanks this time but I'm really busy. Review again and I'll make sure you'll get an individual thanks next chapter.

**Mikan:** Alrighty……

_**Thank you to the following readers who reviewed (replies to some messages included:**_

_konnie (anonymous)-_I'll try to update asap

_Angeldo6695 (anonymous)-_Hmm Ruka's little guardian? You'll just have to read to find out what he/she is like.

_X3LiLCutiePieXD_- Umm okay, I don't really see how that's funny but I hardly have a sense of humor anymore so it doesn't matter

_Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx_- Well I certainly took my time XD

_DemonAngelGirl-_ Sorry to keep you waiting again

_domino90_- Lol, I like making Natsume make a fool out of himself XD (laughs evilly)

_PinkAngelIdolVoice_- **Ruka:** Bunnies taking over? ………. I'm still not sure **Hotaru:** do it, it'll give me more money

_Moon'sAbyss_- Yea not much romance here since I was just randomly typing again

_Water Ichigo-chan_- Thanks for the idea. I might use parts of it

_iloveux33_- Don't worry, I most likely will continue this story only in a VERY slow pace

_germainelera_- well I believe I kept you waiting long enough

_Ochibi-san117_- thanx

_Jubelle (anonymous)_ -yea well vacation for me means tons of hw

_Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri_- Yea your right. Just don't want them to panic going "omg why hasn't she updated for a while!? Did she delete it!?"

_secrete ninjax3 (anonymous) -_ I will continue hopefully only VERY slowly

_kawaii stranger (anonymous_) - thanks ^^ happy late holidays to u 2

_shachenta_- kept you waiting long enough

_AnneReese Jaira_- its okay. It's been a while anyway and we're in the same boat

Yea I know lots of people are waiting and I apologize. Stupid school work.

_**Thank you to the following readers who added this story to their Favorites:**_

_Plushie-Of-The-Funk_

_eastcoastlove72_

_X3LiLCutiePieXD_

_Water Ichigo-chan_

_WaterMistress375_

_domino90_

_sakurablossom1520_

_iloveux33_

_cutiebear14_

_kisa-tan_

_shachenta_

_KawaiiMizaki_

_Chocolateoverdose_

_wolfmoon69_

_jen313j_

_**Thank you to the following who added this story to their alerts:**_

_X3LiLCutiePieXD_

_Water Ichigo-chan_

_sakurablossom1520_

_eastcoastlove72_

_Chocolatexpudding_

_iloveux33_

_rin03_

_shachenta_

_xxxmaiko-chanxxx_

_SS-lover06_

_Chocolateoverdose_

_**Thank you to the following who added Tear Droplet to their Author's Alert:**_

_PinkAngelIdolVoice_

_**Thank You to the following who added Tear Droplet to their Favorite Author's list:**_

_X3LiLCutiePieXD_

_domino90_

_Water Ichigo-chan_

_Shachenta_

_BlackRider4_

_crazyanimelover326_

Phew that was a long list. I don't want to say another thanks for at least 2 months

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Great work Mikan (begins fanning her)

**Mikan:** Oh that won't be necessary (snaps fingers and a nice cool breeze come)

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, sorry if I forgot anybody. It has been 5 months at least since I last updated. Sorry about the lateness, boringness, grammar mistakes, or anything else but please don't stop reading this. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time.


End file.
